Randy and Me
by ortonslilsexkitten422
Summary: COMPLETE Randy’s best friend from the past, coming back into his life, just when he’s getting ready to get married to Stacy Keibler. Can this new woman put closure on her and Randy’s past or will she seal herself into Randy’s future? RandyOCJohn
1. Default Chapter

****

Randy and Me..

Chapter 1

Summary: This is a story about Randy's best friend from the past, coming back into his life, just when he's getting ready to get married to Stacy Keibler. Can this new woman put closure on her and Randy's past or will she seal herself into Randy's future? Randy-OC

A/N: Yeah, I know it's another Randy/Natalie story, but I love the pairing SO Much!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own or know any WWE Superstars or Divas. I just write these for yours and my personal enjoyment.

-

Chapter 1

You?

Natalie Edwins walked down the hall to her new office, at the WWE Corporate Headquarters in Connecticut. She smiled at the ladies in the office, most of whom she had met at her second interview. After that, she strolled down the hall into her newly decorated office, and sat down in her rather large leather chair. She sat there and couldn't believe how far she had made it, Assistant Talent Director. She was next in line with Stephanie McMahon.

As she sat there and pondered of what path her life was now, Steph as she liked to be called, came into her office.

"Oh hey Steph."

"Hey Natalie. I was just wondering if you could do a couple favors for me."

"Sure."

"Just fax these papers and then I have a big Superstar meeting at 1, so could you run my office, until I'm back from the meeting?"

"Yep, anything else?"

"Nope. You're such a huge help."

"It's my job. But thanks anyway. I'll see you later." Natalie said getting her fax machine ready.

-2 hrs later (12:30)-

Natalie was just coming out of her office, when she noticed a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to see eyes from her past, the eyes that she would know anywhere, the eyes that belonged to Randy Orton.


	2. Saying Hello

Randy And Me

Chapter Two

Saying Hello

Natalie sat down in Stephanie's office and could not believe who she had seen. The man who was still always on her mind, the man who fathered her son, and the man whom she still loved. She called her best friend, Nikki.

"Hey Nikki."

"Natalie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I know something's up, tell me."

"Randy's here."

"Randy's where?"

"Him and the rest of Evolution are having a meeting with Steph."

"Oh my gosh. Did he say anything to you?"

"No, not yet. He just kind of stared."

"Natalie, you should speak to him."

"I don't know. Well I better go. The meeting is almost over. I'll see you at home. Give my love to Drew."

"Alright, see ya later." Nikki said hanging up the phone.

The meeting was over about twenty minutes later, and Natalie walked back to her office. Luckily, she thought to herself, that she didn't run into Randy. About five minutes of just sitting down, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Natalie said. She was shocked when it was Randy.

"I would have known you anywhere! When did you get a job for the WWE, Nat?" Randy exclaimed sitting down.

"About two months ago."

"You sure don't look happy to see me."

"I'm happy to see you Randy. It's just kind of sudden."

"Natalie, we broke up three years ago."

"I know."

"So how have you been?"

"Pretty good, busy as usual."

"You were always busy. Say, why don't we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure I guess."

"What time should I pick you up here?"

"I get off at 5."

"Alright, see you at 5. Again, it's really great to see you Nat." Randy said kissing her cheek.

"Yep, same here." Natalie said waving to him.

As soon as he left, Natalie had to call Nikki again.

"Can you watch Drew for awhile tonight?" Natalie asked.

"Why? Hot date?"

"Randy asked me to dinner."

"Oh. I guess I can."

"Thanks a lot. You know how much this means to me."

"Yep, I know. Well I'll see you when you get home. See ya!"

"Alright, Nik. Bye!"

****

A/N: I want to apologize to all the fans of this story, I have been working non-stop on my other story, I Need You Tonight, and literally forgot about this one! Thanks for all the reviews! Again, I apologize deeply for the delay.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Memories

Randy and Me

Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: MEMORIES

Natalie and Randy walked out of the WWE Headquarters.

"Let's go in your car. The guys kind of left without me." Randy said laughing, and grabbing her keys. "I'm driving too."

"Fine with me." Natalie said getting into the passenger side.

AT THE RESTAURANT--

"So what's new with you?"

"Not a whole lot, Randy. I just moved here with Nickie a couple months ago, try to get out of things that happened in St. Louis."

"You mean get rid of memories of me?" Randy asked.

"No, its just..I don't know. I really needed to get away. So what's going on with you?"

"Not much, engaged, that's about it."

"Wow, congratulations. Who's your fiancee?"

"Stacy Keibler. She's amazing. We've been together for about a year. I just proposed on Christmas."

"I'm really happy for you."

"It seems that both of our lives are great." Randy replied.

"Yeah." Natalie said as the order came.

"So are you going to be traveling with the WWE?"

"As far as I know, yeah. It's going to start here at the beginning of the month."

"Wow, that's great. Then you can finally meet Stacy."

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to that." Natalie replied.

twenty minutes later--

"Hey, I heard this place has an amazing beach. Do you want to go?"

"I guess." Natalie said getting into the passenger side.

at the beach---

"Wow, Randy. This is really amazing." Natalie said laying back in the sand next to Randy.

"Yeah. It is. This is just like old times."

"Yeah. We were a pretty great couple."

"Yeah, I would definitely agree. Whatever went wrong?"

"I don't know. I think we just grew up."

"Yeah, but it was great while it lasted."

"Yep." Natalie said as Randy kissed her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Randy said.

"It's alright. I guess we just took advantage of the situation."

"We better get going." Randy said getting up and holding his hand out to Natalie.

"Yeah. Where's your hotel at?"

"Madison Ave."

"Alright."

Randy drove himself and Natalie to his hotel, where they said their goodbyes and parted ways. Natalie then drove home.

"My god, girl. I was getting worried about you." Nikki replied seeing Natalie walk into the house.

"Oh, whatever. We just went out to dinner. How's Drew?"

"He's doing good. When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Randy about Drew."

"Nikki, I just seen Randy for the first time in like 4 years tonight, I'm not going to come out and say, oh yeah, by the way, you have a son. I'm not going to do that. He's engaged, he doesn't need another burden."

"Natalie, another burden? It's his son."

"Just let me


	4. The New Girl and The New Guy

Randy and Me

Chapter 4

The New Girl and The New Guy

Natalie finally got home from her "date" around 12 a.m. She quietly got out of her clothes and changed into her pajamas.

"Where in the hell did you two go?" Nikki said making Natalie jump.

"We just went out to dinner and then the beach. It's not that late."

"The hell it isn't, well for you anyway."

"C'mon, Nik. It wasn't that bad. I'm just glad me and Randy are still friends."

"So you didn't tell him about Drew?"

"No, I didn't. I know, yeah I should have. But I couldn't, I just seen him in person tonight for the first time in four years. I'm not going to throw out. Hey, you have a son."

"Natalie, with this job now, you are going to have to tell him."

"I know that. He's missed enough of Drew's life."

"Alright. I know you'll do the right thing."

"Okay, I'm glad. How was Drew tonight?"

"You know what, give that kid ice cream and some Bob the Builder. He's fine."

"Oh God, you're going to spoil him way too much. But, I'm going to miss the little buddy when I leave in a week."

"Yeah, he's going to miss mommy too."

"Ok, well I'm going to bed. I have another meeting tomorrow morning."

"Night."

--one week later--

A/N: According to "my" draft lottery, John Cena comes to RAW and Randy stays at RAW. (it's my story, my draft lottery)

Natalie was walking down the hallway at the arena. She was quite nervous, today was her first day working on-"set" with the wrestlers. She was wearing a red pantsuit with a lace top underneath revealing just a hint of cleavage. She started walking down the hall where she seen Randy.

"Hey Randy."

"Oh hey sweetie, what's up? Isn't today your first day?"

"Yeah, a little nervous. But I'm sure I'll do fine."

"I know you will."

"Thanks Randy."

"Are you doing anything tonight after the show?"

"No, not that I know of. Why?"

"Well some of us are going to some club, and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Sure, I guess."

"Well, I'll be around at around 11:30."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye Nat."

Natalie was then happy that she was actually going to get to hang out with Randy, and hey maybe meet some new friends that night. She wasn't really paying attention when she bumped into someone else.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Natalie said.

"Are you new here?" This mysterious person said.

"Yeah, first night."

"Hey, mine too."

"Name's Natalie." Natalie replied as this mysterious person gave her his hand.

"John Cena."

"It's nice meeting you."

"Same here. Are you a new Diva?"

"No, heavens no. Not that I don't have anything against the Divas or anything, but I'm the new talent executive."

"What's wrong with the WWE? Hiring someone who is drop dead gorgeous for some backstage thing?"

"Thanks." Natalie said blushing.

"Hey, I've had a good day. Met a beautiful woman and made her blush. Well I better be going, I hope to definitely see you around."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will."

"Maybe I'll even make you blush again."

"I'm sure you'll do that too." Natalie said smiling at him. "See you John."

"Bye beautiful."

Natalie finally got to her office after meeting up with one of the WWE's sexiest wrestlers, John Cena. She really could not believe that he was that nice, and that sweet. With her vast watching of Smackdown in the recent years, she thought that he would be completely his hip-hop persona that he played on television, but was pleasantly surprised when he wasn't.

A/N: Please keep it up with the reviews! I really appreciate them.

Question: Should Natalie go out with Cena?"

Yeah, she should.

No, she shouldn't.


	5. Jealousy At the Club

Randy and Me

Chapter 5

Jealousy at the Club

It had been almost a half an hour since RAW had ended. Stephanie had contacted Natalie and said that she had done an amazing job that she didn't need to spend anymore time there; so she left at around 10:30. She got to her hotel room soon after and called Nikki and told her of talking with Randy and meeting the Dr. of Thuganomics.

After chatting for awhile, Natalie changed out of her pantsuit. She changed into a black sparkly halter top with a pair of jeans with a sparkly belt. Just as she was getting ready to sit on one of two plush sofas in her room, someone knocks at her door. She opens it to find a sharp dressed Randy.

"Hey Randy. Come in."

"Wow, they give the executives a real nice suite."

"Yeah, it's real nice."

"It's only going to be you and me, Stacy, John, Christy & Dave, and Jericho tonight. Is that alright?"

"Sure, I'm happy to meet some of your friends. I already met John after I was done talking to you. He's quite the charmer."

"Oh really."

"Yeah he's a really nice guy."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go."

They got to Randy's BMW rental and Randy explained that the club was about fifteen minutes away. They were just having small talk while they were driving until Natalie decided it was time to tell him about Drew.

"Randy, are you busy tomorrow?"

"Nope, I have a flight that leaves at 7 p.m. Stacy leaves in the morning, so I'm all alone."

"Well I need to come and talk to you about something."

"Is it serious?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"You're not sick or dying are you?"

"Not soon, hopefully. It's just something that I need to talk to you about. Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Randy said as they were pulling into the valet club. The valet soon took Randy's car and the two of them walked right straight in, mostly due to Randy's celebrity.

The two of them proceeded to walk back unto the VIP section where everyone was sitting.

"Natalie, I want you to meet my fiancee, Stacy."

"It's very nice to meet you, Natalie. Randy talks about you all the time."

"Same here Stacy."

"Well hello beautiful. I knew I would definitely be seeing you again."

"Hi John, how are you?" Natalie said sitting down right beside John.

"I'm great. You?"

"Fine."

"You want to dance?"

"Sure. Let's go." Natalie said taking John's hand out towards the dance floor.

__

Yeah...  
Uh huh  
So seductive

I take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it  
Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level  
Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle  
I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into  
Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor  
Have your friends teasin you 'bout how sprung I gotcha  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider  
I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you broke up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can

I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)

Girl what we do (what we do)  
And where we do (and where we do)  
The things we do (things we do)  
Are just between me and you (oh yeah)

Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
Cause I ain't never put it down like this  
Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin on my zipper  
It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs  
Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone  
I touch the right spot at the right time  
Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive, you should see the way she wind  
Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind  
As Long as she ain't stoppin, homie I aint stoppin  
Drippin wet with sweat man its on and popping  
All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on  
And we gon' sip til every bubble in the bottle is gone

"God, I love that song." John whispered in her ear.

"Me too."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sure."

--Meanwhile--

"What's going on between those two?" Dave said taking notice of John and Natalie being around each other a lot.

"I don't know." Randy replied a little jealous.

"Are you jealous, Randall? Stacy said rubbing his arm.

"Baby, no. And please do not call me Randall. I hate that." Randy said giving her a semi-dirty look.

There ya go..

Question:

Who do you want Natalie to end up with?

John

Randy

Another WWE Superstar..

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Telling You The Truth

Randy and Me

Chapter 6

Telling You the Truth

Natalie and the rest of the gang got in about 2 a.m. She decided that it was way too late to call Nikki, because one it may wake up Drew and two Nikki may be already sleeping. So, she just changed into my pajamas and fell right to sleep.

Natalie woke up a little nervous to what this day may bring. First, she had to tell Randy the truth about Drew and she had a date with John that evening. She quickly got up and got into the shower. As if it was fate, someone was knocking on the door as soon as she got out of the shower. With all suites of any hotel or most, she grabbed the robe they had there and answered the door. It turned out to be a hotel employee who was delivering flowers.

"Are you Ms. Edwins?"

"Yeah."

"These are for you. Have a nice day."

"Thank you and same to you."

Natalie, for once in her life was dumbfounded on who may have sent her flowers. She quickly sat them on her nightstand, grabbed a seat on her bed and took the card out of the beautiful bouquet of a dozen pink roses.

__

Natalie,

Last night was one of the most amazing nights of my life. I'm so glad that I'm bumped into you yesterday and have gotten to know you. I also, cannot wait for our date tonight. The florist told me that pink roses were the want-to-get-to-know-you ones, and since I definitely want to get to know you, these were the perfect flowers. Can't wait to see that beautiful face tonight, gorgeous.

John

"That is the sweetest thing I ever seen." Natalie said out loud. After thinking about how sweet that was, Natalie decided it was time to go and tell Randy about Drew. She swiftly got dressed and went over to his hotel room.

"Hey Nat."

"Morning, Randy. How are you?"

"A little nervous of what you have to tell me, but I'm okay."

"Okay."

"Well what is it?"

"Randy the day after we broke up due to you going in the military, I found out I was pregnant. 9 months later, I had a little boy named Andrew. Well, by this time you had already started training for wrestling, and I knew that was something that meant so much to you, and I decided not to tell you."

"So, you mean, to tell me. I have a little boy who's four now, and you didn't tell me?"

"Yeah, Randy. I'm so sorry. You have no idea how hard this has been. Believe me, there were hundreds of times that I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't."

"I just can't believe this. Do you have pictures or anything?"

"Yeah, here." Natalie said handing him the book that she carried with her everywhere.

Randy opened the book and could not believe the sight in front of him. Here it was, his complete twin. This little boy looked just like him. With dark brown hair and blue eyes, you could definitely tell this kid was Randy Orton's.

"Does he know about me?"

"Yeah he does. We watch wrestling every week religiously. You come on the screen and he says Daddy, and he has his little action figure of you."

"Awwe. Now, when am I going to meet him?"

"Him and Nikki are coming in four days."

"Natalie, I'm not mad at you. I'm just really disappointed. I mean, I missed out on mostly everything."

"Randy, I completely understand where you're coming from. I'm sorry. That's all I can say."

"I know. I just can't wait to meet the little guy."

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE YOU REVIEW.. THE FASTER I UPDATE!


	7. The Big Date

Randy and Me

Chapter 7

The Big Date

It had been several hours since Natalie had finally told Randy about Drew after four years. She was just happy that he wasn't mad at her, even though he had every right to be. The only thing on her mind now was John. Ever since yesterday at their meeting, Natalie swore she felt sparks, and the last time she felt sparks was with Randy.

The date was in an hour, so Natalie decided to change into a strapless coral knee-length dress with tie up sandals. After chatting with Nikki and Drew and finalizing their plane plans, she hung up and waited for John.

Fifteen minutes, John came.

"My god, Natalie. You look amazing. That dress is like wow." John said walking in the door.

"John, you look great too." Natalie said seeing him in a plain button down Polo shirt and a pair of jeans. "You look different than your character."

"I just thought I would try to impress you tonight. Am I doing a good job?"

"A very good job." Natalie whispered in his ear.

"You ready to go, gorgeous?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting in a small Italian restaurant.

"I'm part Italian, so I thought this place would be good."

"I love Italian food. You picked a great place."

"So tell me more about yourself."

"Ummm..I'm not sure. I'm 23. I live with my best friend Nikki, who's in love with Chris Jericho. I have three sisters- Stacy, Kylie and Renee. I grew up in St. Louis with my parents and sisters. I love cooking, baking, watching wrestling, yoga and writing."

"Writing what?"

"Short stories, poems."

"That's amazing."

"Thanks, so what about you? What makes John happy?"

"Being here with you. Yeah, but I have three brothers, lived with my parents in Massachusetts. I write raps. I'm actually recording my hip-hop album."

A/N: Yeah, by this time, it was released in real life. But in my story, I'll tell when it's released!

"Awesome."

Natalie had previously decided not to tell John right away about Drew either. She figured that since she just told the father today, that she shouldn't get into things with John about it too.

The two had an amazing time at the Italian restaurant.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" John asked after paying the bill.

"Sure, Let's go." Natalie replied taking a hold of his hand walking out of the restaurant.

They arrived at the beach about twenty minutes later, and John laid a blanket down in the sand. Natalie laid down on the blanket while John scooted beside her and put his arm around her.

"I love sunsets. They're so amazing. My biggest wish is to get proposed under a sunset on the beach or overlooking the beach or to even get married overlooking one."

"Oh, I see. You just want to lay here for awhile?"

"Yeah."

"So what's the deal with you and Randy?"

"Ahh, we were just the I guess you could say the it couple of high school. Neither one of us thought we were popular, but people really liked us together. We were together for about four years. It was pretty consensual when we broke up, we just kind of grew up."

"I see."

"But, if you have any worries, don't. I loved Randy, it's over and I'm glad he's with someone who makes him happy, I know I am."

"Awwe, baby." John said kissing her. "I know this is kind of sudden. But, do you want to date exclusively?"

"Like being your girlfriend?" Natalie said smiling already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." John said blushing.

"Ha! Finally! Making you blush!" Natalie stood up and did a little victory dance. "Yeah, John. I'd love to be your girlfriend." Natalie replied kissing him.

"You ready to go, beautiful?"

"Yup, sexy. I'm ready."

"So I'm sexy now." John blushed again.

"And blushing." Natalie countered.


	8. Having Your Permission

Randy and Me

Chapter 9

Having Your Permission

John had just woken up from sleeping since his little date with Natalie. For the first time since he could remember, he woke up with a smile on his face. Last night, he thought was amazing. After laying there and recounting the events of last night, he knew there was something he had to do. So after taking a shower, getting dressed, he went over to Randy's hotel room.

"Cena, bud. What are you doing here?" Randy said opening the door for John to get in.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Does it have something to do with Natalie?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I just want to have some type of permission from you to date her. I know that sounds silly, but it's true. She did tell me you two did have a history together, and I just don't want to hurt your feelings or disturb our friendship over this."

"Yeah. It's fine you want to date the mother of my kid."

"What are you talking about?"

"Her and I have a child together."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out yesterday. It may be why she probably didn't tell you."

"How old is the kid?"

"His name is Andrew, but I guess they call him Drew. He's 4."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know. I don't even know how to begin to tell Stacy."

"Okay."

"I hope this doesn't change the way you feel about her. She's a great girl. I'm just happy that I have a friend who wanted my permission. So yeah, definitely hang out with her. I'm happy she's found someone."

"Okay. Thanks Randy. It means a lot."

"See ya John"

John walked down to Natalie's hotel room.

"Hey sexy. What's going on?" Natalie said smiling at him and then kissing him.

"Not much, you?"

"Are you okay, John? You look like you're pissed."

"I'm just kind of disappointed."

"Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me you and Randy had a kid?"

"Who told you?"

"Randy."

"I just thought since I just told the dad about it, that it just wouldn't be right or give him enough respect to just tell some guy I had just met. I was going to tell you sooner or later. Don't be mad at me, John."

"I'm not. I'm just disappointed."

"I know, and I'm so sorry."

"Alright. I forgive you. I just don't want to find out anymore shit about you from Randy, alright?"

"Deal. We'll see you later, sexy?"

"Alright, later." John said kissing her before he left.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Finally Meeting Each Other

Randy and Me

Chapter 10

Finally Meeting Each Other

--four days---

Randy Orton had just awoke from his slumber when he realized that his fiancee wasn't beside him. Thoughts of last evening replayed in his head.

__

Flashback

"Stace, I got to tell you something." Randy said sitting down on the bed diagonal from where Stacy was sitting.

"Randy, what's wrong?"

"Baby, I was talking to Natalie the other day. I already told you about Natalie and I having a history." Stacy nodded. "Well, she came to talk to me, and I guess her and I have a kid together. She was saying that she couldn't tell me."

"Why?"

"Scared I guess. I don't know."

"Randy, this is horrible. What is my family going to think of you?"

"Stacy, what the hell do you mean?"

"My family doesn't know about some kid, that I'm going to be a step-mother too. That Natalie is a pure bitch for not telling you. My family looks up to you. They like you. What are they going to think of you for having a kid?"

"I don't give a shit what they think about me for having a kid. I loved Natalie, and we made a mistake. You don't know this kid. Don't judge him or Natalie. You do not know the least bit about her."

"Randy, are you still in love with her?"

"No, I'm not. I used to be. C'mon, Stacy."

"I'm just shocked."

"How the hell do you think I feel?"

"When's the kid coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh."

Randy had figured that she had went out with her friends, so he decided to take a shower since he agreed to go to the airport with Natalie.

10 a.m.

"Hey Randy. Come in." Natalie said opening the door for him to come in and sit. He took a seat on the one couch. "Are you nervous?"

"No. So many thoughts are going through my head right now."

"I completely understand."

"So how's you and John doing?"

"Well after you told him about Drew, and we got that over with. We're awesome again. I'm really glad I met him. He's quite a character." Natalie said smiling.

"I'm happy for you. I'm happy for John. He had a really bad breakup with his ex."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Well, him and Dawn were like together for two years, and they were going to get engaged. She had been cheating on him for awhile and we all knew it. Being as stubborn as he is, he didn't believe us. Finally, one day he caught her in bed with some guy. He took it really bad; worse than any one of us expected. Ever since, he really hasn't been the same around women."

"That's a shame. John's a great guy. Well the plane is going to be arriving in an hour, we better get going."

"Yep, let's go."

--at the airport terminal--

Natalie and Randy had waited there for about an hour. The plane that Nikki and Drew were on, had an hour delay. Finally, they came through the terminal. Randy, who looked nervous the whole time, really could not get over how much this kid looked like him when he ran up to Natalie.

"Mommy!" Drew said running towards his mother.

"Sweetie, Come here!" Natalie said as her little boy ran towards her. "I want you to meet someone!"

"Daddy!" Drew said tugging at Randy's leg.

"Hey buddy." Randy said picking Drew up.

"Hey guys." Nikki said walking over near them.

"Hey Nik, how's he been?"

"He's been good. He kept talking about Randy though."

--a few hours later---

Drew had wanted to hang out with Randy, and Natalie was more than happy to oblige to that request. This left some time for Natalie and Nikki to catch up.

"So how's The Dr.?"

"He's great."

"Does he know about Drew?"

"Yeah, Randy told him. I guess he asked Randy's permission to date me, since Randy and him are friends and stuff, and Randy's like you know we have a kid together."

"That was sweet."

"Yeah. He's a very interesting guy. He's so much different than what I thought he would be."

"I can't wait to meet him. Have you got to hang out with Jericho much? God, that guy is so damn sexy."

"He's one of Randy's friends, we went clubbing with him the one night. Didn't really say much."

"Oh. I'd love to make him scream."

"TMI."

"Anyone in here?" John said walking into the room.

"Yeah, hon, we are in here." Natalie said.

"Hey baby." John said kissing her. "You must be Nikki. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Well, where's Drew?"

"With Randy. They should be over here pretty soon. We are all going out to dinner tonight."

"That's fine with me, gorgeous. But, I got to change first, have been recording all damn day."

"Alright, see you in a bit." Natalie said kissing him again, as he was walking out the door.

"He seems like a real nice guy."

"He's great." Natalie replied.


	10. Dinner

Randy and Me

Chapter 9

Dinner

About a half-an-hour later, John comes back into the hotel room and starts creating small talk with Nikki while Natalie is getting ready for the dinner.

"So how long have you known Nat?"

"All my life, pretty much. Our fathers knew each other, and then we became friends."

"That's cool. Are you a big fan of wrestling?"

"Oh yeah. Nat's always been a huge fan of wrestling and she got me hooked on it. I just love Jericho."

"Oh you do? So you don't like me?"

"Yeah, you're just not as great as Jericho."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. So you like Nat?"

"Yeah, a lot. She's one amazing girl."

"I'm glad she found someone."

"Well maybe we can hook you up with Mr. Highlight Reel."

"God, that would be great."

"Talking about me, aren't ya?" Natalie said walking out in red strapless knee-length dress.

"Baby, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks." Natalie replied as someone knocked at the door. Natalie went to open it and seen that it was Randy and Drew.

"Hey sweetheart!"

"Mommy! Look what daddy bought me!" Drew said holding up his new wrestling ring.

"Awwe, sweetie. Did you thank him?"

"Yep. Can I spend the night with Daddy?"

"Is that ok, Randy?" Natalie said looking up at him.

"It's fine with me. It was my idea. Natalie, thanks so much for letting me into his life. He's so amazing, and so like me, it's unbelievable."

"Your most definitely welcome. Where's the significant other?"

"I have no idea. We fought last night, I really could care less where she is."

"Oh okay. You ready to go, bud?" Natalie said looking at Drew.

"Let's Go!"

"Alright, let's."

The five of them got to the restaurant soon after. They were quickly seated and soon ordered.

"How was he for you today, Randy?"

"He was great. He's quite the talker."

"I'm sure. Drew, did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, I love Daddy." Drew said smiling at Randy.

"I love you too, buddy."

--meanwhile---

"Haven't seen you around here Stacy, where's the Legend Killer?" Amy said as she sat down in Trish's hotel room.

"He's out to dinner with his ex, and their kid."

"Kid? What kid?" Trish said coming into the room with some mixed drinks.

"Natalie, that new talent executive, well she had a little bit of a history with Randy. Well, they haven't been that close, and I guess she never told him about their baby. The kid's 4 now."

"What a bitch." Amy replied. "Is she just after Randy for his money?"

"I don't think she's a gold-digger. Randy said that she has some money from some estate, and that talent executive pays pretty well. I doubt she wants his money, she just wants him."

"I thought there was something going on between her and Cena." Trish remarked.

"Maybe, I don't know. Randy and I just had one hell of an argument last night because of her and the kid."

"Stacy, why don't you just talk to him? Of course, he's going to want to spend some time with the kid. He has four years of catching up with them. If you're just so damn in love with Randy like you say, why don't you give this kid and Natalie a chance? God, you are so overly protective of him. I'm your friend, but you act like you own him all the time. I mean, yeah, I'd be a little worried, but god, him and her are broke up, she's with Cena, and he's marrying you." Trish said a little annoyed with her friend.

"Trish, why can't you be supportive?"

"Because you don't know what you're talking about. You don't know Natalie, or you don't know the child."

"Fine, I guess. You're right. I should just try to show Randy I can be a great stepmother."

"There ya go."

"Okay, I'm sure they are back now."

Stacy left Trish's hotel room and soon headed up to her and Randy's. She noticed that Natalie and them were back, so she hoped that Randy would be in their room. However, she was shocked to see that Randy was in there with a little boy who was identical to Randy.

"Oh hey Stace. Hey, Drew. I want you to meet someone."

"What daddy?" Drew said sitting beside his dad near the wrestling ring.

"Drew, this is Stacy."

"Tacy?"

"Stacy." Stacy said correcting the kid. "So how was dinner?"

"It was good. John and Nikki went with us."

"Who's Nikki?"

"Natalie's best friend who takes care of Drew."

"Can't Natalie take care of him herself?"

"Well, yeah. But Nikki helps her while she's on the road."

"Daddy, I forgot a toy a mommy's."

"You did?" Randy said taking his attention off Stacy and back to Drew. "Okay, we'll go bother Mommy. Stace, we'll be back."


	11. Some Talks and Animosity

Randy and Me

Chapter 11

Some Talks and Animosity

Drew and Randy took the elevator up to Natalie's suite to get some of the toys that Drew had wanted. They soon got to the door and knocked and Natalie opened it.

"What do you two want?"

"Mommy, I forgot Binky."

"Oh my! How can you live without Binky? Why don't you go get him, honey?"

"Who's Binky?"

"His toy teddy. He has to sleep with it. I forgot all about him. Did Stacy come back to you yet?"

"Yeah, she came back about ten minutes after we got done with dinner. She's changed since you got here. I think she thinks that we are going to get back together or something."

"So she's jealous?"

"Yeah."

"She has no reason to be. I'm very happy with Cena."

"I'm glad, you deserve someone a lot better than me."

"Randy, don't put yourself down. You're an amazing guy."

"Thanks." Randy smiled as he seen Drew coming with a brown teddy.

"Binky, Daddy. Daddy, Binky." Drew said introducing Binky to his father.

"Well hi, Binky." Randy said shaking the bear's hand. "We better leave Mommy alone. Tell her bye, buddy."

"Bye Mommy. Love you."

"Love you too, bud. See you guys later. Randy, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"Ok, see you later."

"What was that all about?" Nikki said walking into the room, and then went to sit down on the couch.

"Drew forgot Binky, so Randy brought him down."

"Randy's looking to be a great dad."

"I always knew that he would be."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What's that?"

"Are you still in love with Randy?"

"It's a different kind of love. It's so great to see him as a dad finally."

"Yeah. I'm just glad he's accepted Drew."

"Me too. I'm just happy."

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks. I may go visit John, is that alright?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll sit here and drool over pictures of Jericho."

"Okay, I'll be back."

Natalie then walked down to Cena's hotel room, where a shirtless John answered.

"Baby, what are you doing here?"

"I was just coming to see you, is there a problem?"

"Hell no, anytime being with you is great. Come in, I was just getting ready to take a shower." John said moving so she could get it.

"You can take a shower, I can wait."

"You can join me if you want."

"John, you may never get out of the shower if I do all the things I want to do to you." Natalie said kissing his ear.

"God, you're such a tease."

"I know. Go take a shower, playboy."

"Fine, baby." John said kissing her before he went to take his shower.

Twenty minutes later, John comes out of a the bathroom dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Baby, I think you're the tease." Natalie said checking him out.

"You want a look?" John said acting like a stripper and teasing her with the towel.

"Well hell yeah!"

John walks over to her, acting like he's going to take the towel off.

"If you can be a tease, I can be a tease too." John said whispering in her ear and then kissing all the way to her lips. "You can just dream about how great I am under this towel."

"John, you are such a tease." Natalie hollered as he went to the bathroom to change into bed clothes. A few seconds he emerged with just a pair of boxers on.

"Baby, you want to watch a movie and ya know, cuddle?"

"Awwe, who knew the thug was so damn romantic?"

"Beautiful, you haven't seen anything yet." John said as Natalie came over and cuddled with him on the couch.

"So what did you think of Drew?"

"I think he's awesome. He looks so much like Randy, but he's a great kid with a very sexy mom."

"You're too damn sweet." Natalie said kissing him. The kissing turned into a full-blown make out session with John on top of Natalie.

"God, baby. You tire me out." John said getting off of her.

"Awwe, can't take much action?" Natalie said rubbing his stomach with her fingernails.

"Baby, you do that. I may have to take you right here on the couch."

"Fine. I'll stop."

Twenty minutes later, Natalie was fast asleep on John's lap.

"God, you're beautiful." John said pushing her hair out of her face.

It was indeed true, John Cena was already falling in love.


	12. Not Very Comfy

Randy and Me

Chapter 12

Not Very Comfy

-One Month Later-

It had been a month since Drew and Nikki had came. Since then, Drew had been getting to know his father very well; he had even spent the night at Randy's a few times. Also, Stacy & Randy have made up and are planning their wedding which is happening in about eight months. The locker-room had been buzzing about John and Natalie's relationship and for the past month, the couple just kept getting hotter.

--In the locker-room--

"Baby, I just don't understand why they give that Cena that damn title, he hardly deserves it." Randy said complaining to his girlfriend who was in the bathroom.

"You and I both know how this business, you're on top one minute and then you're climbing the ladder next. Hon, you made history; youngest champ ever. Is this jealousy over the title or Natalie again?"

"Why the hell Stacy, do you have to bring Natalie up? Yes, I loved her so much at one point in my life, hell I still love her. But it's different, now. She's always going to be in my life. For 20 years, that girl was my best friend and now she's the mother of my child. She's with someone else, and I am very happy with who I am with." Randy said hugging his girlfriend; knowing that he was ever so-slightly lying to her.

"Fine, Randy."

--meanwhile--

"Hey Drew." John said lifting up the little boy.

"John!"

"Where's Mommy?"

"Nikki."

"Hey, how's my two favorite guys?" Natalie said walking into the room.

"We are good, baby. I'm taking Drew shopping before the show tonight."

"Oh okay. We'll see you two later. Love ya Drew."

--shopping--

"Hey Drew, let's go in here." John said taking Drew into his favorite store, Mitchell and Ness.

A/N: I don't know the owners of this store, but I am making their names up for the sake of the story!

"Hey Mark! What's up, homie?" John said walking in with Drew.

"John! Not much, who's the kid?"

"It's my girl's son."

"Oh, what's his name?" Mark replied curious about the little boy.

"Drew. Hey how old are you?" John asked as Drew held up four fingers.

"4."

"Have you got anything new in here?" John said taking Drew and walking around with Mark.

"Yeah, some new Philly and St. Louis throwbacks, there's a lot of new stuff."

"Any throwbacks for Drew?"

"Yeah. We have some."

"Good."

--forty minutes later--

John had bought some throwbacks for himself and two for Drew.

"Drew, we are going to surprise Mommy with your new look." John said putting a little St. Louis Spirits hat to match the throwback on Drew.

"I like this."

"I'm glad you do, bud. Let's go find Mommy." John said walking into the arena.

Natalie was sitting down at her office and was contemplating her life over the past few months. Not only had she met an amazing guy, but Drew finally had his father in his life. Things were really looking good for her. Her thoughts were then disturbed by someone knocking at the door.

"John! Drew, what did John do to you?" Natalie said looking at her son's outfit.

"He made me cool." Drew replied.

"Cool, huh?"

"Yep."

"John, he looks adorable." Natalie said getting up and kissing John.

"So how's his beautiful mother doing?" John revoked.

"I'm good. Big match tonight."

"Yep. Qualifying me for the title."

"I know you're going to win, but good luck anyway."

"Thanks baby. I'll get the best prize later."

"Cena, you're so darn cute." Natalie said kissing him and then walked back to her desk chair. "You guys have got to go so I can work so that I can celebrate tonight."

"Oh alright, come on Drew, say bye to mommy." John said walking him over toward her desk. Drew hugged and kissed her, as John did the same and the two left. After that, Natalie quickly got back to her filing and things.


	13. This Kiss

Randy and Me

Chapter 13

This Kiss.

A/N: I thought I'd tell y'all about the dealings..my draft is before Wrestlemania. Right now the story is where John beat Angle for the #1 title shot. Wrestlemania will be coming up shortly! I got a little confused myself, so I thought I'd give you the benefit of the doubt! Also, Randy doesn't have his shoulder injury.

--Three hours later--

The PPV had finally gotten finished, with John Cena beating Kurt Angle (the newest member of RAW) to fight JBL in an inter-promotional match for the WWE Championship. Natalie had just finished her work, and was headed over to drop Drew off with one of the Divas, as her and Nikki got ready to go out for a night of celebration. Natalie had just walked out of the bathroom with a short black mini skirt with a red halter top.

"Baby, you look fine as hell." John said kissing his girlfriend.

"Thanks, champ-to-be."

Soon, they were disturbed by the persistent knocking at the hotel room door.

"Jeez, what the hell were you two doing in here?" Randy asked walking in.

"Nothing, Orton. You have no patience." John revoked.

"I just want to get to the party."

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Natalie said walking out. As soon as she walked out, Randy could not believe me how good she looked and he showed it by having his mouth opened slightly. This movement did not go unnoticed by John.

"Yeah, let's go babe." John said a little on the angry side.

--at the club--

"This place is awesome." Natalie whispered in John's ear due to the noise of the club.

"Yeah, it's okay."

"John, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, babe. I'm having a good time. Don't worry about me."

"Fine. Do you want to dance?"

"Not right now."

"Okay, Randy do you want to dance with me?"

"Sure." Natalie said getting up and grabbing Randy's hand and leading him out towards the dance floor.

They started grinding a little bit on the dance floor and really getting down to Fat Joe and Nelly's "Get It Poppin." This little bump and grind did not go again, unnoticed by John. For some reason, one of his best friends was all over his girlfriend.

---later on that night--

The wrestlers soon came home later, most of them were drunk with the exception of John and Natalie. The two walked into Natalie's hotel room and that's where the fight began.

"John, what the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem?"

"Yeah, all night you've been mad at me for something I don't even know what I did."

"You were all up in Orton tonight."

"What? You've got to be fucking kidding me. Randy and I were just dancing because my boyfriend wouldn't dance with me. What are you? Jealous?"

"Hell yeah, Natalie. I am jealous. Jeez, did you see the way he looked at you when you walked out? You nearly had to wipe the drool from him. I'm jealous, yeah. Because you were grinding the hell out of him tonight, if I wouldn't have known you, you could have been misinterpreted as a couple."

"John, you know Randy and I have been over for four years or more. I don't have any feelings for him. He's with Stacy, and he's happy. I'm sorry about the way I danced. I shouldn't have done that, but you wouldn't dance with me."

"I was just pissed, baby girl with the way he was looking at you. I mean, yeah I want people to think that my girlfriend is drop dead gorgeous, because you are, but I don't want her ex and the father of her child to drool over her still."

"Randy is someone who I cannot control. You need to discuss whatever jealousy you have with him. I don't have feelings for him anymore, I have feelings for my hot and sexy, sweet boyfriend."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I feel like an ass."

"I forgive you, I'd probably act the same way."

"Let's not fight anymore. Promise?"

"Promise."

--the next day--

The WWE had a huge meeting on all the events surrounding and including Wrestlemania. After the meeting, Natalie went out for lunch with Randy & Drew.

"What's going on with you, Randy?"

"Nothing, Stacy and I are meeting with the wedding planner tomorrow. God, she wants this huge, damn wedding which is so not me."

"Remember, how you and I always planned our little wedding on the beach?"

"That's exactly what I want. A small wedding, on the beach. That was always my dream."

"Yeah, I remember that night."

"Yeah, we were sitting on the swing."

"Yeah, that was an amazing place. I really loved that place. It's a shame your grandparents sold that old place."

"Yup. That would have been an incredible place, now. Maybe I should buy it off the people that live there."

"That would be really neat. Well, we better get going. I have a big date tonight with John. Are you and Stace still watching Drew?"

"Yeah, we are. Are we going to have fun tonight, buddy?"

"Yea, dad, always do."

"Awwe, c'mere sweetie." Randy said picking him and putting him on his lap. "You ready to go, Drew?"

"Yeah daddy, let's go!"

"Ok, let's go."

back at the hotel

"Babe, where'd you go?" John asked as Natalie walked into the hotel room they now shared.

"I went with Drew and Randy for lunch. Drew wanted us all to go. You were way too busy with your recordings and Stacy doesn't like me or Drew, so it was just the three of us. Don't get all jealous. The whole time I was there, I thought about you."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that, baby. Why don't we just skip the date and well ya know?"

"Know what, babe?" Natalie said trying to act all innocent.

"Hmmm..wouldn't you like to know?"

"You wanna know something?"

"What, baby girl?"

"You're the biggest tease I know."

"I know, I love teasing you because you get all blushed over and stuff. It's just adorable and I hate to say, but a huge turn on."

"Oh. I see. So what time are we going out tonight?"

"Whenever you want."

"How bout 8 o'clock, so I can spend sometime with Drew, while you are recording?"

"Sounds good, but I got to go, Nat. Later babe."

"Bye John."

Natalie then sat around for a few minutes and then went over to Randy's hotel room which was about five doors down. Randy had now requested that they all room closer together because of Drew and everything. Natalie then knocked on the door and was surprised when Stacy answered.

"Hi Stacy, is Randy and Drew here?"

"Yeah, Nat. We're in here." Randy hollered from inside the room.

"Randy, I could have said yes." Stacy said acting hurt.

"Well, she couldn't see us."

"Who fucking cares, Randy?"

"Stacy, watch your language around Drew." Randy said.

"Randy, don't tell me what to do."

"Stacy, stop being a spoiled little bitch. You're really getting on my nerves. You have no respect for my son or for the mother of my child. Why don't you just go shopping with Trish and them?"

"Whatever, Ran. I'm leaving." Stacy said storming out the door.

"Randy, if Drew and myself are going to be a problem, we can leave?"

"No, no baby. She's just being a brat again. God, she gets on my nerves."

"Why'd you call me baby?" Natalie replied sitting on the floor beside the two.

"I keep forgetting we're not together anymore." Randy said looking up at her.

"It's alright, Ran. I was just a little shocked by that."

"Daddy called mommy baby. Oooh!" Drew said laughing as he played with his Randy action figure.

"Hey now..none of that yet boy!" Randy said laughing at his son's joke. "So when are you and John going out tonight?"

"8 o'clock. He's been getting on my nerves as of late."

"Why's that?"

"He's been accusing me of getting too close to you, and just wanting to be with you."

"Really? Why's that?" Randy said as Natalie laid her head on his leg, laying down straight.

"He just thinks I'm after you again, and all this stuff."

"You're not?" Randy said laughing.

"No, Randall I'm not."

"Babe, I'm hurt."

"Randy, be serious. He's just like keeps getting on me about you."

"I know what you mean. Stacy's on me about you."

"It's like yeah, I want to get closer to you, so Drew can actually be raised in a half-decent family-like situation."

"Yeah, I completely agree with you. I mean, if you weren't with John and I wasn't with Stacy, I could definitely see us getting back together."

Natalie sat up shocked by that comment.

"What did you just say?"

"I meant to say, that if we weren't with other people, I'd want to get back together with you, for Drew's sake and for the fact that I thought we had an amazing relationship."

"Yeah, Ran. We did." Natalie said smiling. "Welp, I better get going. Bye baby, come here give Mommy a kiss." Drew walked over and gave his mom a hug and a kiss.

"Don't I get to give you one?" Randy said getting up to walk her out.

"Fine, Randy." Natalie said turning around.

Randy grabbed a hold of Natalie and kissed her on the lips, quite passionately. Natalie quickly gave into his kisses and soon the two of them were quite making out.

"Randy, I got to go."


	14. Problems

Randy and Me

Chapter 14

Problems

Natalie walked back to her hotel room, in complete shock. She could not believe what had happened between her and Randy just a few minutes ago. They had kissed, not only kissed but made out. He was engaged, she was in a relationship-this truly could not happen but it did. She went into her hotel room, and quickly drew a nice hot, steamy bath and put on a CD and was shocked at the first song that came up.

_I looked away_

_Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you 

After listening to that song and how much it reminded her of Randy, she quickly turned off the CD and jumped out of the tub. She got ready for her and John's date and just sat on the couch, and watched TV until John came. Whatever show was on she really didn't care, because one thing was on her mind, and that one thing was Randy.

John came soon afterwards and noticed that Natalie was quite distant during the date.

"Is there something wrong, babe, you're distant?"

"Stacy was just being a bitch to me, Drew and Randy today."

"Why's that?"

"Well after you left, I went over with Randy and Drew. I just want the kid to grow up with his parents getting along, and stuff. Well anyways I went over, and she flips on Randy for something completely stupid."

"So this basically about Randy?"

"No. She doesn't want Randy to spend anytime with Drew and I. I think that is so wrong. Drew is his son. She has no respect for me, because somehow just like you, she is convinced that I'm after Randy, and Randy's after me, and that is SO not the case."

"I see, babe. But clearly this is Randy's problem, maybe Stacy's just jealous of the attention that Randy gives you both."

"Well Drew is his friggin' son, John. I don't really care about myself, but Drew is his son. She doesn't seem to understand that."

"What can I do, babe?"

"I know, John, but it really frustrates me."

"Babe, just let her alone. Maybe she'll come around." John said frustrated about the whole Randy situation.

"Yeah, hopefully. So how was the recording session?"

"Awesome, we recorded just one song, but we all had a good time."

"That's good. I can't wait to hear the album."

"I'm glad, this really means a lot to me. You ready to go, babe?"

"Yeah, let's go back to the hotel." Natalie said getting up and grabbing her purse as her and John walked out of the restaurant.

--meanwhile--

Randy and Drew were still in Randy's hotel room eating dinner when Stacy finally decided to come back.

"Hey Ran." Stacy said walking into the room.

"You cooled down now?"

"Why can't you greet me like you used to?"

"Whatever Stace. I'm pissed off at you. We'll talk after we tuck Drew into bed. Come on, buddy time to sleep."

"Ok, daddy. Let's go."

Randy went into the other room and tucked Drew into his bed, and then walked out to Stacy.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you anymore? You're acting like a selfish bitch. Excuse me, if I have a son to look for to now. I'm not going to give you all the attention anymore, and I want you to know that."

"Randy, I know this. It's just that I'm not used to it, and it is so clearly obvious that Natalie wants you."

"You know what this all comes down to? It's Natalie. You're jealous of her and I's relationship. Believe it or not, I've actually had previous girlfriends, you act as though you are just everything to everyone you know, and you're not. God, catch a grip, Stace. I'm not in love with Natalie anymore. We broke up, we've been broken up for five years now, come on. I'm marrying you in like five weeks, and you act as though like I'm in love with Natalie, and stuff. I'm just sick of you treating me and my family like shit."

"Your family? So, Natalie's your family now? After not telling you that you've had a son for the past four years, you say she's your family? What the hell, Randy?"

"Natalie has always been my family, I've grown up with that girl. Yeah, I know she made a huge mistake by not telling me about Drew, but we're passed that. Now, I get to meet and get to know the son I've never known about. I thought you would just welcome him with open arms, and you have not, which completely shocks me. I just want you and I to be together Stace, and you're just making everything difficult. I'm not concentrating on Natalie and Drew, baby I want to start my life with you." Randy said hugging her.

"I know that. It's just hard because you and her are so close. I mean, yeah I know Drew's your son, and I'll do my darndest to get to know him, but just understand where I'm coming from. We had this amazing relationship and then boom, it's on the rocks because of your ex and your kid. It's kind of a rather hard adjustment, Randy."

"Drew has not changed anything between us; maybe a little, but that is beside the point. He's my son and she was one of my best friends ever, and you just treat them like shit. Yes, it could have been a hard adjustment, but have you ever gave them a chance? No, I didn't think so."

"Fine, I'll try to get along with them for your sake."

"Fine baby, that's all I am asking for." Randy said kissing his girlfriend.


	15. Why?

Randy and Me

Chapter 15

Why?

It had been two days since the whole kiss. It had completely shaken up two very hot WWE romances, one between John and Natalie, and between Randy and Stacy. Natalie, who seemed quite distant to everyone who knew her, for the past few days finally decided to confront Randy when he was coming to pick up Drew at her hotel room. She figured it was the perfect time since they were alone, because Stacy and John were both at photo shoots. When she heard knocking at the door, she figured her plan was in order.

"Hey Randy. Come in." Natalie said scooting into the wall so that Randy could come in.

"What's new with you? Haven't seen you in like two days."

"Well I've been doing some thinking."

"About the kiss, right?" Randy said sitting down on the bed, and then laying down on it with his legs over the side. "Come here Nat."

Natalie laid down beside him on the bed, the same way he was laying.

"Yeah, it's like I can't stop thinking about it."

"Me neither. You didn't tell John, did you?"

"Nope. Did you tell Stace?"

"Nope. We just got through another big fight."

"Was it about me? Because if it was, I really didn't mean to come barging into.." Natalie said before Randy cut her off.

"It was about her not accepting you guys, and no you didn't barge into us. Don't worry about it, you didn't do anything wrong, it was her who's at fault."

"Randy, I'm so sorry."

"Nat, it's not your fault. I just said that. She's just being a selfish bitch. Don't worry about it, she's just being strange."

"Fine, but I still feel.." Natalie said before Randy cut her off this time by kissing her. By the time they started kissing, it had transformed into another makeout session with Randy on top of Natalie.

"We can't do this, Ran." Natalie replied breathlessly.

"C'mon, you know we both want this. I know I do."

"I do too." Natalie replied looking away.

Randy moved her face that it looked squarely at him. "Baby, come on." Randy said kissing her neck as she moaned.

Natalie started taking off his Nike shirt when someone knocked on the door.

"Damnit." Natalie cursed when she realized it was John. "Hurry up and act like you're playing with Drew."

"Hey John. I thought you were at your photo shoot."

"Yeah, it's finished and I tried calling you because I forgot my card, and your phone was shut off."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." Natalie said kissing him, imagining it was Randy.

"It's alright, where's Drew?"

"In there with Randy."

"Why's Randy here?"

"He's taking Drew for the weekend to St. Louis."

"Oh I see." John said still confused why Randy was there and why her cell was off.

"Hey John, I didn't notice you were here." Randy said walking into the room.

"Hey Ran, what's going on?"

"Not much, bro. Just getting ready to take my kid to my home."

"That's a good thing. I'm glad you two are getting closer. This gives me some alone time with Nat."

"Yeah I guess. Is Drew ready?"

"Yeah, Daddy. I am." Drew said grabbing Randy's hand.

"Alright, well say bye to Mommy and John, and then we can get going."

"Ok, bye Mommy. Bye John." Drew said as he hugged John and kissed his mom.

"I'm going to miss you baby. Remember to remind Daddy to call me."

"I will, Mommy. Bye."

"Bye baby. See you later. Love you."

"Love ya Mom." Drew said walking out of the hotel room with Randy.

"This is the first time without my baby. I'm going to miss him, John." Natalie said hugging her boyfriend.

"Awwe, baby. Can I cheer you up?"

"I'm sure you can, sexy." Natalie said unbuttoning his baseball jersey.

"Babe, as much as I want to do this right now, you see, I made reservations for dinner for us."

"Awwe, John that's so sweet."

"Babe, you better get ready here soon."

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

Thirty minutes later she walks out in a red tank top with lace on the top of it with a brown broomstick skirt on.

"Babe, you look sensational." John said looking her up and down.

"You look good two, Mr. Thug." Natalie replied noticing John's dress shirt and baggy jeans.

--at the restaurant--

"John, you seem really nervous tonight."

"No, honey. I'm fine. You want to go take a walk?"

"Yeah, let's go. Thanks for dinner, it was delicious."

"You're welcome. Let's go."

The two walked for awhile until they got to a park bench in a nearby parked. Both of them sat down on a park and once again, Natalie noticed John's nervousness.

"Are you sure you're alright, John?"

"Yeah babe. There's just a lot of stuff on my mind."

"Like what, sweetie?"

"This." John said getting down on one knee. "I know we've only been together a little less than a year, but I love you more than I ever could have thought would have been possible. This last year has been the best of my life, and it just wouldn't be the same without you in it. So, what I'm trying to say is will you marry me?" John said pulling out a ring box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the marquise cut ring with two triangular diamonds on either side of the middle one.

"Oh my God! Yes! John, I would love to marry you!" Natalie said excitedly as John slid the ring on her finger.

"Baby, you've made me the happiest man in the world. I love you so much."

PLEASE VOTE IF YOU READ THIS!

RANDY AND NATALIE?

JOHN AND NATALIE?

NO ONE WITH NATALIE?

ANOTHER WWE/TNA WRESTLER WITH NATALIE? PLEASE SPECIFY!

Thanks you guys for all the reviews!


	16. Remember When

Randy and Me

Chapter 16

Remember When

It was now one week before Stacy and Randy were to get married. Stacy, could not wait to become Mrs. Randy Orton, Randy on the other hand, could definitely wait for that. The WWE had been a romance buzz between Randy/Stacy and Natalie/John's weddings. Natalie was sitting in her office when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Natalie announced as she looked up from her laptop trying to type up another report of a synopsis for Steph. She was surprised when she seen that it was Randy.

"Hey Nat, whatcha' doing?" Randy said sitting down on the chair in front of her desk.

"Just typing up a synopsis for Stephanie and looking for some wedding stuff." Natalie said shutting her computer down.

"Cool. I was wondering if you and Drew were doing anything this weekend?"

"Nope, I don't think, John is recording his new album with Trademarc, so basically we're by ourselves, why? Shouldn't you be celebrating your last weekend as a single man?" Natalie replied laughing.

"Nah, well I was wondering if you and Drew wanted to come with me to my home in St. Louis for the weekend."

"Ahhh, yeah. I think we can come. Lemme check on my schedule." Natalie revoked looking at her schedule book. "Nope, we can most definitely come. Is Stacy going to be there?"

"Nope, she's going to a photo shoot."

"I don't want her and John thinking this is something like us getting together or something."

"Trust me, babe. We both know it isn't, don't worry about it. You still worry."

"Ran, shut up. Don't bring up that story.."

"Oh yeah, the fair. That was so darn funny." Randy said as him and Natalie both started laughing hard.

"What's so funny?" John said walking into the office.

"We're just remembering how much Natalie worries."

"I didn't think she worried."

"Well obviously, you don't know her well enough. She worries about everything. How about that time, at the yard sale in the alley?"

"Oh my god! I completely forgot about that! Now, that was kind of funny."

"Kind of funny? My god, that was hilarious." Randy said laughing again.

"Shut up, Ran. I'm crying here." Natalie replied wiping her eyes. "Is there something you wanted, John?"

"I was just wondering if you and Drew wanted to come up to West Newbury this weekend."

"Well I would, but Randy asked me if Drew and I would come to St. Louis this weekend, so him and Drew can have sometime together before he gets married."

"Oh alright, that's fine." John said disappointedly.

"Bro, if you don't want them to stay. It's fine, they can go with you." Randy chirped in.

"No, no. It's fine with me." John said walking out.

"Well, Nat. I better get going because Stace might be thinking in that small brain of hers that I'm cheating here."

"If she thinks you're cheating, then she sure don't have a lot of trust in you, Ran."

"I know, I know. We'll be fine. I'll come over tomorrow with the details for this weekend's trip."

"Oh okay, Ran. Bye!" Natalie said as he walked out of her office.

After he left, thoughts of everything that has been happening in the past year had invaded Natalie's head. With thoughts of being in love with John and Randy, telling Randy about Drew and the many kisses with Randy, she was quite confused with how she felt. But she was also confused with how John always got jealous when her or Drew was around Randy, so she decided to go confront him. She found him sitting in the locker room trying to think of some raps.

"Hey sexy, I didn't see you walk in. Come sit beside me." John said motioning her to come sit next to him. She did what she was told.

"John, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you jealous of me and Randy's relationship?"

"No, why would you think of that?"

"Well, when you heard that we were going to Randy's."

"Jealous isn't the word baby. Anyone can see you and Randy still care about each other quite deeply and it's not the best thing having your girl's ex around her all the time. But, I've dealt with it. You're marrying me and that's the best thing in the world."

"John, I love you so much. You're going to be an awesome husband, you know that?"

"Hmm..and you're the sexiest wife ever."

"John, we're not married yet."

"I sometimes like to act that we are already married."

"Awwe..you're sweet." Natalie said kissing her fiancée.

"Hmm.. that's not the only thing, babe."

"Hmm.. I can't wait to find out."

"Ooh. I can't wait to show you." John said laughing.

"Hey, I'd better get back to work before they fire me for too much loving going on here." Natalie said getting up to leave.

"Bye babe."

"Bye John."


	17. Admitting

Randy and Me

Chapter 17

Admitting..

Randy, Natalie and Drew all boarded a plane headed to St. Louis at around 10 p.m. on a Friday night. As soon as they took off, Drew was fast asleep on Randy's lap. Natalie was deep into typing when a lady tapped her on her shoulder.

"Ma'am." The elderly lady said tapping on her shoulder.

"Is there something that I can help you with?"

"No, no. I just wanted to tell you about how nice of a family you have. You have a handsome husband and a really adorable son."

"Oh, thanks."

"Yeah, I took notice and thought about when I had such a nice family like that."

"Well thanks a lot. That means a lot to me." Natalie said smiling at the elderly woman, she didn't want to give her a whole big story about why they're not a family, so she decided to just act as though they were.

"You're very welcome."

Natalie turned her attention back to the laptop when she heard the pilot announcing the landing.

"Drew, get up." Randy said tapping him on the shoulder, as the little boy soon awoke.

"Daddy, where are we?"

"We're at my house, soon." Randy said getting off the plane carrying Drew. The three of them soon got their luggage and headed out to Randy's. They got to Randy's about twenty minutes later to find Drew asleep in the backseat of Randy's Durango.

"He's really sleepy tonight." Natalie remarked noticing her sleeping son.

"Yeah, let's just get him to bed." Randy said picking him up and handing Natalie the keys to his house. Drew was soon put to bed, and Natalie had changed into her pajamas.

"Ran, I think I am heading off to bed. What all are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well I was thinking that we could all just tour the city, shop and head out some place nice to eat."

"That sounds great, Ran. Night!"

"Night, Nat."

--the next day--

Natalie awoke to the sounds of Drew and Randy playing downstairs. She thought to herself 'what a great thing to wake up to, the two men I love'; she really couldn't believe her last remark, did she really love Randy? When it came down to it, yes she probably did. She soon got up out of bed and headed downstairs to her guys.

"Hey there sleepy-head." Randy remarked.

"Are you guys all ready to go?" Natalie said noticing that both of them were dressed.

"Yeah, if someone wouldn't have slept in."

'Well, I was having a good dream. I'll get ready to go."

"Yeah."

Thirty minutes later, Natalie came downstairs in a pair of ripped jeans and a black V-neck top with a little lace tank underneath it.

"Alright, are we all ready to go?" Natalie remarked.

"Yeah, mommy. Let's go."

"Randall, I don't want you spoiling our son either."

"I'm allowed to do whatever I want."

"Ooh, is that so?" Natalie said flirtatiously.

"Yeah, babe. Now what are you going to do about that?" Randy said as they arrived at the Mall.

"Thank God I brought my credit cards with me, a Mall." Natalie remarked.

"Baby, that's all you do is shop."

"That's not all I do, Orton." Natalie said winking at him.

"Don't be a tease, Nat." Randy said pulling her close to him.

"Daddy, the toy store." Drew said to his dad.

"Alright, buddy. Let's go."

--three hours later--

All three of them were quite tired with shopping, so they decided to go out to eat and then head home.

"Man, Randy I'm tired." Natalie exclaimed taking the many bags into Randy's house.

"We kind of had a shopping trip today, don't ya think?" Randy remarked carrying Drew into the house.

"Dad, let's play!"

"Hey Drew, I got a big surprise for you." Randy said taking Drew by the hand and walking up the stairs. "Nat, come up here too."

"What?"

"Close your eyes, you two." Randy remarked as he held both their hands and dragging them into Drew's new room. "Okay, open them."

They opened their eyes to see a beautiful blue room painting like a wrestling ring, and there was a bed and all this nice stuff.

"Buddy, it's your new room." Randy whispered in Drew's ear.

"Daddy, this is so cool. Mommy, look."

"What do you think?" Randy said standing up full-height.

"Randy, this is the best thing ever. This is really unbelievable." Natalie said with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, come here." Randy said hugging her.

"Daddy, let's play."

"Why don't I just make supper?"

"That sounds good." Randy said as him and Drew played with wrestling figures.

--2 hrs later--

Drew was already tucked into his bed for the night, as Randy& Natalie walked outside on Randy's porch. They sat beside each other on a lounge type swing.

"Hey, what did you mean last night to that lady?"

"When?"

"On the plane. She said that you had a nice family and you agreed."

"Yeah, I know that. I agreed because I didn't want to get this big long story on how we are both with other people. Besides, we kind of are family right."

"Yeah, we are. Do you ever think how much our lives would be different if I would have never gotten into the military or wrestling?"

"Yeah, but our lives would never be where they are at now, though. You wouldn't be with Stacy, and I wouldn't be with John."

"Hell, we probably would have been married by now." Randy said laughing.

"Yeah."

"Stacy's still never going to be you, though." Randy wholeheartedly admitted.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well there's just times when I'm constantly comparing stuff you did to Stacy, and it's like there's no comparison whatsoever. I mean, I love Stacy, don't get me wrong, she's just not you."

"Awwe, Randy. That's so sweet." Natalie said putting her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her. "I find myself in the same predicament. John's definitely not you, and you were like everything to me. Hell, you still are. I remember when I woke up this morning, I heard you and Drew talking, and it was perfect. It was everything I ever wanted, it was just seemed like a family."

"I know, I get that feeling sometimes, well all the time. With the way Stacy is, hell we'll never have kids. She never wants to have sex."

"Ooh, is the Little Orton denied attention?" Natalie said giggling.

"Yes, baby. What are you going to do about that?"

"You're quite the flirt for a guy who's getting married in a week."

"Ahhh, don't remind me. One week exactly, I guess. Big fucking ass wedding." Randy said cuddling with her more. "I just wish everything was different anymore."

"What do you mean, Ran?"

"Well it's like with you around, it's just kind of like old times but kind of different. It's like when we were together, it was just amazing, and I wish all the time that we'd just be together."

"Me too." Natalie said admitting.

"I still love you more than anything."

"Really?" Natalie said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, it's like we were broken up and I was completely cool with that, and then ya like came back into my life..and it's like you never left. Like I said before, Stacy's no you."

"Randy, you're too sweet." Natalie said kissing him. Randy returned the kiss with a lot more passion.

"You know how long I've waited to do that?"

"Just about how long I've waited."

"You want to go upstairs?" Randy said as Natalie nodded her head.

The whole way up the stairs, clothes were flying everywhere while there mouths were right on each other.

"God, I've wanted this for so long."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Jealousy

Randy and Me

Chapter 18

Jealousy…

Natalie awoke the next morning into the arms of someone whom she had loved for a long time now; the arms belonged to the man she loved. She opened her eyes a bit more and noticed that Randy too was awake.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Natalie pondered.

"Nope, I was just watching you sleep."

"Randy, you already got some, why you buttering up?"

"Baby, it's the truth. For some reason, I just absolutely adore watching you sleep and the little quirks you do when you're sleeping. It really fascinates me."

"You're just too cute." Natalie said kissing him, as their little boy walked into the room.

"Dad, I am hungry." Drew announced.

"Are ya, little buddy?" Randy asked as Drew shook his head yes. "How about you go in your room and play for a little bit and then we can go downstairs and make breakfast for Mommy, and bring it up for her?"

"Okay." Drew said walking out of the room as Randy slid out of bed and put boxers on.

"Randy, I can come down and make breakfast with you guys."

"No, we're making you breakfast in bed."

"But my breakfast is leaving bed." Natalie flirted.

"Baby, I think you got enough breakfast last night and this morning."

"But, you can never have enough Orton."

"You're quite the flirt there Nat."

"Oh, I guess that's right. I shouldn't be flirting with an almost-married man."

"Baby, please quit bringing that up." Randy said as Drew waltzed into the room.

"Daddy, come on!"

"Alright, buddy-let's go." Randy said walking downstairs with Drew.

--five minutes later--

Natalie's cell phone rang and it was John.

"Hey John!"

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Not much, missing you."

"Awwe, not as much as I miss you."

"That's nice, John. How's everything going?"

"Didn't you watch RAW last night?"

"No, not really. Randy and I had went shopping and we were really exhausted."

"Oh."

"Why see RAW?"

"Well I had an awesome match with Jericho."

"I'm sure I'll see it on the Experience or Heat."

"Yeah, I guess. How's Drew doing?"

"Great. Him and Randy are so much alike, it's just so nice seeing them together finally and then Randy surprised us both, here he painted Drew's bedroom."

"How did he decorate it?"

"Like a wrestling ring and all this neat stuff. It was so adorable, Drew absolutely loves it."

"That's nice of him. When are you guys coming back?"

"I think tomorrow because Randy and Stacy have to attend those meetings about the wedding."

"Oh that's great. I miss you so much."

"Me too, hey Randy and Drew are hollering at me for breakfast, can I call you later?" Natalie lied.

"Yeah sure cupcake. Love ya and give my love to Drew."

"We love you too, John! Bye!"

"Bye babe." John said hanging up the phone.

--fifteen minutes later--

Randy and Drew came up with pancakes, bacon, and orange juice.

"Guys, this is so sweet."

"I know, Mommy." Drew remarked. "Daddy said you'd like it."

"He was definitely right, this is really good."

"Was that John on the phone?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, it was. He just wanted to know what was going on and when we we're coming back."

"Oh, you didn't tell him, did you?"

"No, Why would I?"

"I don't know."

"I would never plan on telling him."

"Good."

--the next day--

_Back at RAW.._

"Baby, I missed you so much." John said taking a hold of Natalie with his strong arms.

"Me too, John." Natalie half-lied. Sure, she did miss him but spending time with Randy was so much better than spending time with him.

"Did you have fun with Drew and Randy?"

"Yes, I sure did. Drew had a really good time, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, definitely. Speaking of which, where is my little buddy?"

"He's with Randy, he'll be coming over soon because Randy and Stacy have that meeting."

"Oh really? I can't believe they are getting married, I can remember their first date. The only thing that remember is just seeing him with doubts still, I don't know why he would-they're perfect together."

"Yeah, they are." Natalie replied slightly agitated.

Randy and Drew then knocked on the door and Natalie answered it.

"Hey Drew, did you miss me?" John said picking up the little boy.

"Yeah, John." Drew answered. "But me and Daddy had fun too."

"Really? I heard about your room."

"Yes, Daddy paint it."

"Did he really?"

"Come on, Drew. Let's say bye to Daddy, tomorrow-you won't see him tomorrow."

"Are you still coming to the bachelor party John?"

"Hell yeah. Wouldn't miss it."

"Good, I'm glad. Come here, buddy." Randy said to Drew as he ran over to him.

"Bye daddy, miss you." Drew said hugging his father.

--twenty minutes later--

Natalie was walking around the corner after returning to her office moments later, when she heard a conversation that she definitely wanted to spy on.

"_I was so pissed off at him, Amy." Stacy complained._

"_Why, Stacy?"_

"_Him and that fucking Natalie. God, I hate that bitch. She so wants him back, she only brought that kid back so her and Randy could get back together. She thinks I'm dumb but I know what kind of game she's playing."_

"_Stacy, don't you trust him?"_

"_I trust him, I don't trust her."_

"_Stacy, her and John are like the hottest couple here in the WWE. Why would she cheat on him? It seems to me like you are having doubts and just blaming Natalie for the faults in your relationship."_

"_C'mon, Ames. This is just ridiculous."_

"_No, Stace. You wanted the truth."_

"_Whatever, Amy. I got to go find my hubby-to-be."_

"_Bye, Stace."_

Natalie was shocked at the conversation that she had just listened in on. She was really impressed with Amy's answer. However, she was shocked at Stacy's hatred towards her-it was not her intention to get Randy back and Stacy was convinced that it was her agenda. She soon started walking down the hall and ended up in John's locker room again.

"What's this? Like the 'I miss John' day?"

"So what if I do? No, actually I was coming in here to see if there were any women you were hiding from me." Natalie said jokingly.

"Alright, Candace. Come out, she discovered our secret." John shouted.

"Baby, that was low." Natalie said playfully hitting him.

"Ooh, now we're low and rough, you never cease to satisfy me." John winked.

"Baby!"

"Come here you!" John said pulling her into an Earth-shattering kiss.

"I love kissing you." Natalie commented.

"Mmhm..same here." John said kissing her again.

"Alright, alright. I got to get back to work before I get fired." Natalie said walking out of the room, not before John teasingly smacked her on the ass.

"John!" Natalie said laughing.


	19. Rehearsal Romp

Randy and Me

Chapter 19

Rehearsal Romp

--that night--

Randy and Stacy's rehearsal

The pastor was trying to tell everyone where to go, however no one was really paying attention. Soon, the rehearsal started and Natalie watched all "three" of her men in the wedding party. Her thoughts were soon drifting off to about where she was a year ago, when she first got the job-she really couldn't believe the place life had taken her by then. Here she was, happily seeing another man, in love with her ex, and excited to see her son and his father getting along. Her thoughts were soon interrupting by Drew nagging her saying that it was time to go.

"Alright, baby. Let's go." Natalie said holding onto Drew's petite hand and finding John. "You look pretty good up there, John."

"You'd look good naked."

"John, we're in a church."

"Oops, forgot." John said blushing.

"You're cute when you blush." Natalie said making him blush even more.

"Baby, you're making me blush. Let's go, I'm starving." John said putting his hand around his girlfriend.

--at the restaurant--

Everyone was eating dinner when Stacy started making her speech..

"I just want to thank you all for coming and supporting Randy and I for our wedding tomorrow. It means a lot to both of us."

The dinner was soon ending and after the gifts were handed out, the guys went to the bachelor party and the girls went to Stacy's hotel room, for her last "girls' night out". Natalie wasn't invited on that, so she went back to the hotel room with Drew.

--three hours later--

Natalie kept tossing and turning in her bed, something was egging on her mind (more or less someone). She looked over and saw that John was completely passed out on the other bed, must have had too much to drink at Randy's bachelor party. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by someone softly knocking on the door. She then looked at the clock, and wondered who the hell would knock on the door at 3 a.m.

"Who is it?" Natalie whispered.

"Nat, it's me." Randy whispered back.

"Randall, what are you doing here?"

"Can we go for a walk?"

"At this time of night?"

"You don't have to go."

"Sure, just let me get a hoodie." Natalie hurried up and got a hoodie, and then went for a walk with Randy. They ended up on some dock.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about you and me."

"Really? Same here." Natalie replied cuddling with Randy.

"You now how jealous I was tonight, seeing you all flirty with John? Hell, that killed me."

"Ok, you have room to talk. I have to watch you marry the bitch tomorrow."

"Why are you calling her a bitch?"

"Because of what she was saying today. She called me a whore, bitch, whatever. She told Amy that the only reason I came to work here was so that I would meet back up with you again and try to win you back, both of which were none of my intentions."

"Princess, I know that." Randy said using Natalie's old nickname.

"You remembered the nickname." Natalie said smiling up at him.

"Why would I forget?" Randy smiled back at her.

"Oh, this is so great, just laying out here."

"Yeah, this is like old times."

"Yep. How was the bachelor party?"

"It was really good, I didn't drink that much but I had a freaking blast."

"That's good. We better get back to the hotel. It's almost 5."

"Alright." Natalie replied as they were walking back to the hotel.

--the next morning--

Today was the day that made Stacy the happiest woman on Earth; and the day that made Natalie the unluckiest woman on Earth. After taking her morning jog, she realized that she was all alone for the day since John and Drew went with Randy and the other members of the groom's wedding party. She soon called her best friend, Nikki.

"Hey Nat, haven't heard from ya in awhile, what's going on?" Nikki answered the phone excitedly.

"I know. I missed you so much, girl!"

"Same here, what's new?"

"Dreading later on today."

"Why, is that when Stace and Randy are getting married?"

"Yeah." Natalie replied dreadfully.

"You have feelings for him again."

"Cmon, you act like I shouldn't."

"Nat, I'm not saying that you shouldn't, it's just that you never accepted that it was over."

"I know it's over, well maybe not. Him and I kind of slept together last week."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Well, it was like so weird. We were back at his house, because he wanted Drew and I to see it and we just started talking about how much Stacy wasn't me and how John isn't him, before I knew it, we were having sex."

"Natalie, why?"

"Nickie, we were together for like three years, and you expect me to like completely forget that we were even together when you, yourself know for a fact that neither one of us wanted to break it off."

"I just don't understand your actions, neither yours or his."

"Whatever."

"Are you going to the wedding?"

"Well yeah, duh! I have to go because Drew and John are both in the wedding, and then the bride is after me because she thinks the only reason I got a job for the WWE was because of Randy, which is completely not true."

"Tough predicament you are in. I don't envy you, but what are you going to do she is going to think what she wants to think. Maybe you should just back off of the Orton for awhile, if you really love him like you say you do, just leave go and see how he responds. I mean, John's not that bad at all."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Yeah, just remember me when you're talking to hunk."

"Alright, I think he's back with Amy."

"That sucks, okay whatever."

"Funny, hey I got to go.. Talk to you later!"

"Bye girlie!"


	20. You and Me

Randy and Me

Chapter 20

You and Me

The wedding went off without a hitch, and soon before anyone knew it, Stacy was now Mrs. Randy Orton. It was actually a beautiful, sophisticated ceremony all except for the fact that Natalie wasn't the one marrying Randy.

--at the reception--

John sat with Natalie at the reception, because him and Drew were supposed to sit up with the wedding party and no one really knew Natalie.

"That was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?" John remarked wanting to know Natalie's response.

"Yeah, it was. They are happy together and I am happy for them." Natalie smiled.

"Yeah."

The conversation was interrupted by the DJ, announcing that it was time for the new Mr. & Mrs. To have their first dance.

_When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love_

In a restless world  
Like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many  
Moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun

When I give my heart  
I give it completely  
Or I'll never give my heart

And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you 

After their dance, they had the whole wedding party dance and then the dance where everyone pays to dance with the bride and groom.

Soon, Randy was sitting over at Natalie's table.

"Drew looks so handsome today, don't you think?" Randy said sitting next to her.

"Yes, he does. So do you by the way." Natalie genuinely smiled.

"Thanks, you know how many times I kept seeing your face instead of Stacy's today."

"I'm sure."

"She's no you."

"You're too sweet."

"You're really beautiful."

"Thanks." Natalie blushed.

"Dance with me."

"Won't Stacy think something's up?"

"Who cares? I just want to dance." Randy smiled.

"Fine." Natalie said grabbing his hand.

As soon as they walked to the dance floor, the chords of I Drive Myself Crazy..

_Lying in your arms_

_So close together_

_Didn't know just what I had_

_Now I toss and turn_

_Cause I'm without you_

_How I'm missing you so bad_

_Where was my head_

_Where was my heart_

_Now I cry alone in the dark_

_I lie awake_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Drive myself crazy_

_Thinking of you_

_Made a mistake_

_When I let you go baby_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Wanting you the way that I do_

_(Wanting you the way that I do)_

"Wow, what an appropriate song." Randy whispered in Natalie's ear as chills went down her spine.

"Couldn't agree more." Natalie said smiling him.

_I was such a fool_

_I couldn't see it_

_Just how good you were to me_

_You confessed your love_

_Undying devotion_

_I confessed my need to be free_

_And now I'm left_

_With all this pain_

_I've only got myself to blame_

_Why didn't I know it_

_(How much I loved you baby)_

_Why couldn't I show it_

_(If I had only told you)_

_When I had the chance_

_Oh I had the chance_

_I lie awake_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Drive myself crazy_

_Thinking of you_

_Made a mistake_

_When I let you go baby_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Wanting you the way that I do_

_(Wanting you the way that I do)_

By this time, every single pair of eyes were on them at the wedding, including those of Stacy and John's. They simply backed away from each other and went their separate ways.

Natalie went back to the table where John was eating some cake with Drew.

"Drew, you looked so handsome today, so did John." Natalie smiled.

"Yeah, buddy." John replied distantly.

"John, are you okay sweetie?"

"Let's just go back to the fucking hotel."

"John, what's wrong?"

"Let's go." John said picking up Drew and walking out of the building, this altercation didn't got unnoticed by Randy.


	21. Back Home

Randy and Me

Chapter 21

Back Home

They went back to the hotel, because the next day John had to fly out for some record promotions type thing. Natalie tucked Drew into bed and then went out with John.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, John?"

"You, you whore."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't excuse me. What the hell is the deal between you and Randy? It's so much more than just friends."

"No, it's not."

"Just fucking tell me the truth, Natalie. You know I hate being lied to."

"John, you are really starting to scare me."

"Nat, just tell me the truth."

"I have been, John! Yes, I still love Randy, but it's a different kind of love now, it's not like it was five years ago. You're the man I'm in love with and I'm sorry if that dance scared you, but it was completely innocent. You're the man I want to be with, not Randy." Natalie said to her man.

"I'm sorry babe. It just scares me how close you are with Randy."

"We have a son together, John."

"I know, I know. I just want you all to myself."

"Why don't we ask the newlyweds when they come back from the honeymoon, that they take Drew for two days, and we can go on a little-mini vacation?"

"Sounds very good to me, baby." John said kissing her. "I hate fighting with you, I apologize for how I acted."

"It's fine, just promise we won't fight over Randy again."

"Let's go to bed." Natalie said as she went into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

--two weeks later--

It had been exactly two weeks since Natalie and John's altercation and Stacy/Randy's wedding. The happy couple was now back on the road after their honeymoon to the Bahamas.

"Hey buddy!" Randy exclaimed when he walked into John's dressing room.

"Daddy! I miss you!"

"I missed you too, bud. Where's Mommy?"

"She's working in the office."

"Let's go see her."

"Yo Randy, welcome back!" John exclaimed when he walked into his hotel room.

"Hey! We're going to see Natalie, is she in her office?"

"Yeah, I was just in there."

"Can I talk to you about something later?"

"Yeah, sure. Is it serious?"

"Somewhat, don't worry about it. C'mon Drew, let's find your mommy."

The two walked for what seemed like an eternity, and then finally reached Natalie's office. However, Natalie was on the phone when they arrived, she politely waved and smiled as they sat down on the chair across from her. She quickly got off the phone.

"Hey Drew! Randy, how was your trip?" Natalie asked leaning up against her desk.

"It was okay, the scenery was nice." Randy chuckled.

"I get what you mean. How's John, Drew?"

"He's good."

"That's good. Nikki's coming soon to see you Drew."

"Yay! Aunt Nikki!" Drew cheered.

"Hey buddy, we better go. Tell Mommy bye."

"Bye Mommy!" Drew said hugging her.

"Bye sweetie, you be good for Daddy."

"Okay!"

"See you later Randy." Natalie smiled at him.

---------after RAW---------

Natalie was in another room of the hotel room while Randy and John were talking about something, she couldn't quite figure out but she scooted over to where she could eavesdrop.

"What was up with you hollering at Natalie at the wedding?"

"Excuse me."

"Why were you hollering at her?"

"Is it really any of your business?"

"Yeah, she's the mother of my child, and Drew heard you swearing at his mother. I have a right to know what was going on."

"It was a stupid argument."

"John, if it didn't matter, why not tell me?"

"Fine, you know what it was about?"

"What?"

"You and her, that dance. C'mon anyone can see you two still have feelings for each other."

"What? You've got to be kidding, John."

"No, I'm not."

"You fucking hollered at her for that?" Randy replied slightly-angered.

"Yeah, so what. She's my girlfriend."

"You had no god damn right hollering at her for that, why would you even think that?"

"Well just the way you two act around each other."

"Who cares? Five years ago, that girl was the one for me, she was the one I was going to marry, my best friend. I'm not letting go of that fact, I mean, sure there are times I wish we were still together, but I see, well sometimes, how happy you two are, and how happy I am with Stacy, and those feelings go away. Why would I try to take your girl away from you? Next time, take it out on me, not on her. And, especially don't you ever swear in front of Drew again, or you'll be my new punching bag, punk." Randy said walking out of the room.

"What was that all about? All I heard was shouting, tucking Drew in."

"It was nothing."

"Are you sure, baby?" Natalie asked, already knowing what the fight was about.

"Yeah, it's taken care of. Don't worry about me."

"I have to, I love you." Natalie replied putting her arms around him.

"Awwe, babe. I love you." John said kissing her. "Why don't we ask Randy and Stace to babysit while you and I go out for a midnight snack?"

"I guess so. I'll call Randy."

-----the next day------

Natalie had woke up about twenty minutes ago and she was now in the shower. Her thoughts were with someone, the only person they were ever with, it seemed like. And that person, was Randy. Her thoughts drifted back to the first time they ever met in high school, their first night together, their goodbye, back to a week ago, and now the dance. The thoughts soon drifted off to how Randy defended her and Drew yesterday during his and John's little exchange. She soon cleaned herself and then walked out to get a pair of clothes today. She decided on a black mini skirt with a red tank top.

"Damn, girl. You look fine as hell." John exclaimed after his girlfriend walked out.

"Well it's our day out, so I thought that I would dress for the occasion, sweetie. You better go get ready, Ran's going to be here any minute."

"Fine, babe. But you still look damn fine."

"Thanks sweetie." Natalie said kissing him.

He soon headed off to the shower. While he was in there, Randy came and could not believe the site in front of him when Natalie answered the door.

"Damn. Maybe, we should dump Cena and go out, and ya know..make another baby." Randy whispered and then winked.

"You make that idea sound so, so good." Natalie giggled. "Come in, poor Drew's been asking for you all day."

"Daddy!" Drew said running up to his father.

"Hey Drew! How's my buddy?"

"Good! Can we go to the toy store? Please dad." Drew said with his puppy-dog eye look.

"How can I say no?"

"Drew, your dad's not going to spoil you again, like he always does."

"Hey! Is she dad?"

"No! She's mommy!"

"Yeah, so until she's dad, she can't decide when I can or cannot spoil my son."

"Yeah, dad!"

"Randy, please. This poor kid has enough toys and I have to clean them all up."

"Well then maybe I should come over more often."

"I think Drew, and Mommy would like that very much." Natalie said winking.

"Hhmm, Daddy would like that very much too." Randy said licking his lips.

"Stop doing that, you know what that does to me." Natalie whispered.

"Hhmm..really? What does it do?"

"Shut up Orton." Natalie said as John came out.

"Hey Randy, sweetie, you ready to go?" John said grabbing a hat and throwing it on.

"Yeah, come here Drew and give Mommy hugs!"

"Bye Mommy! Bye John!"

"You be good for Daddy, make sure he buys me something too."

"We'll get you a present."

"Awwe, really?"

"Yep."

"Alright, love you Drew! See ya!"

"Bye Mom!"

---at lunch with Natalie and John----

"I'm really glad we got to spend some time together without Drew today." Natalie remarked eating some of the appetizer.

"Yeah, but I miss the little dude running around. But, I do love spending time with you though."

"Awwe, baby. I was thinking maybe we should go on a little vacation."

"Yeah, we're so busy though baby. I got the record, the promotion, wrestling and being Champ. It's kind of hard, but we got a two-day vacation coming up next week. You want to do something?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Where should we go?"

"Why don't we just go to my house, spend some time there?"

"That sounds good."


	22. Running Game

Randy and Me

Chapter 22

Running Game

--that night--

John had to fly out that night, so that left Natalie alone with Randy and Drew.

"What did you guys buy me?"

"I can't show you now." Randy said winking at her.

"Oh okay." Natalie replied not exactly knowing what he bought her. "What did you get Drew?"

"Some clothes."

"You mean Daddy didn't get you a toy?"

"No, look at my shirt." Drew replied giving Natalie the T-shirt that said.. **Future Cutie: Just Look At My Dad..**

"That's the cutest shirt, I ever seen! Where did you find this?"

"It was in the store, and when I seen it, I had to buy it for him."

"I can't believe how adorable that shirt is. But, Drew. I think it's time for you to get to bed."

"Awwe, Mommy."

"Don't awwe, mommy me. It's time for sleepy." Natalie said walking Drew into the room. After waiting about fifteen minutes for him to fall asleep, she finally walked out to the room.

"It's late, shouldn't you be getting back to your wife?"

"Nope, she's gone tonight. Her and some of the Divas went for Ashley's celebration party, it's a two-day party in Cabo."

"So you mean, I get you all alone for one night?"

"Yeah, baby. Exactly."

"What's in the box?"

"What I bought you." Randy said handing her a box.

"What is it?"

"Just open it." Randy exclaimed.

"Randy, it's freaking lingerie." Natalie holding up the pink negligee and thong set.

"Well.. You only said buy you something."

"You didn't take Drew in here, did you?"

"No, Mark went with me and he took Drew."

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Put it on, prance around." Randy said laughing. "I don't care, I mean, I'd rather ya put it on, just so that I could see you in it."

"Okay, I'll put it on." Natalie said grabbing the box and heading to the bathroom.

She came out about five minutes later, and Randy could not believe the site in front of him, she looked so incredibly amazing.

"Baby, you look so damn amazing, just like I thought you would." Randy said walking up to her. "I'm so glad I wore track pants."

"Why's that?" Natalie said taking off Randy's shirt and rubbing his chest, making him moan.

"Baby, do you think we should be doing this?"

"It's up to you, but I so want this." Natalie said kissing him quite passionately.

"Hhmm, me too." Randy said kissing her neck and pushed her back on the bed.

-----three hours later---

"That was the best thirty dollars I ever spent."

"Randy, you paid 30 dollars for that! I had that on for like ten minutes."

"Who cares? You looked hotter than hell in that."

"I'll give you the thirty dollars."

"No, Natalie. It was for my enjoyment, only. It was just 30 dollars." Randy said kissing her.

"I missed this." Natalie said cuddling up to him.

"Me too. I remember when you used to come over when it stormed, and cuddle with me."

"I know. They still scare me. I hate storms."

"I know you do, babe. I remember when you and I sat on the swing together, I loved that."

"Yeah, we had some good times together."

"Yep."

---two days later--

It was now time for John and Natalie's mini-vacation. They both drove over to Randy and Stacy's place to drop Drew off.

"Daddy!" Drew said hugging his dad's leg when Randy answered the door.

"Drew! How's my favorite little buddy?"

"Good, daddy. Look, I have our shirt on." Drew said pointing to the future cutie shirt on.

"Yeah. It looks good."

"Hey Drew! I love your shirt!" Stacy said coming to the door as well.

"Thanks Stacy."

"Is this going to be a problem for you two?" Natalie asked.

"Nat, no. You and John just have a good time." Randy said.

"Okay, Drew- you behave for Daddy and Stacy, okay? I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy!" Drew said hugging his mother.

---at John's house--

"Baby, it's so great just to be alone for a couple days." John said laying down on the couch beside Natalie.

"Yeah, it's nice. I'm hungry."

"Nat, you're always hungry."

"Are we going out for dinner or are you actually going to cook?"

"Honey, we have dinner reservations."


	23. Our Little Vacation, His Proposal

Randy and Me

Chapter 23

Our Little Vacation and His Little Proposal

--that night--

Natalie puts the final touches on her denim mini-skirt and red/black cami-top; then walks down the stairs when John is waiting for her.

"Baby, you look amazing." John said checking out his girlfriend.

"Thanks John, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go show the world my girl."

"You're too charming, John."

"I know."

--after dinner--

"Hey, I want to take you somewhere, is that alright?" John said a little nervously.

"Yeah, just as long as you're not going to take me there and kill me, sure." Natalie giggled.

"I'd never kill anyone, let alone the most beautiful girl ever."

"John, come on-there's so many other girls you could be with."

"But, you're the only one I want to truly be with."

"Awwe." Natalie blushed.

"Okay, we're here."

"The beach?" Natalie asked.

"Just like you. I just want you to know that I love you and that I care for you tremendously. We haven't been getting along as of late because of my stupid jealousy, and I just want you to know that I am completely over that."

"I love you John." Natalie said kissing him, but couldn't deny the fact that she had seen Randy's face in John's momentarily.

--the next morning--

John's senses were greeted by the sweet smells of breakfast cooking. He soon put on some boxers and headed downstairs.

"Baby, this smells so good."

"Thanks." Natalie replied dishing out food for the both of them. "What are we planning on doing today?"

"Well, I figured that we would just spend the rest of the day kicking back and relaxing, hanging out here."

"Sounds like fun, especially if its with you."

"Ooh, well you know what else we could do that's fun?" John said rubbing his hands against the skin underneath her wife beater.

"Hhmm, What would that be?" Natalie replied leaning her head against John, whom was behind her.

"After breakfast, I could have my own favorite breakfast, if ya catch my drift." John revoked nibbling on her neck.

"Baby, do you even want breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll just eat both."

"John!" Natalie replied blushing.

"Are you blushing dear?"

"Maybe."

"Awwe, I made the future Mrs. Cena blush."

"The future Mrs. Cena, I like it."


	24. When The Stars Go Blue

Randy and Me

Chapter 24

When the Stars Go Blue

--two months later--

Natalie was now into the whole loving John thing, ever since she had her little phone conversation with Nickie, months earlier, she realized that Stacy was never going to let Randy go, nor was Randy ever going to leave Stacy. She also realized that John truly did love and care for her deeply. Although, she still wished, that in some lifetime, she and Randy would be together, she decided that John is as great, if not greater than Randy.

Her office desk was filled with wedding magazines, trying to plan the "oh-so-perfect" wedding.

"Baby, you look so freaking hot stressed out." John said sitting across from her.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Just a couple minutes, but in those minutes, you got me all hot and sweaty."

"Oh, I like it. Come here!" Natalie said reaching over the desk and kissing him.

"I love you."

"I love you more, Cena."

"So what's with all these wedding planning books, I was sure you already had the perfect wedding planned."

"Well mostly, but with this hip-hop style of yours, I have to accompany it into the wedding."

"Honey, you don't have to do that. I just want a wedding where you get to become Mrs. Cena, that's all I want, even if I have to wear a silly tux."

"Well you are going to wear a silly tux, because that one at the Hall of Fame ceremony just sucked."

"Babe, that was hot."

"Yeah, you can think that." Natalie giggled.

"Whatever, sexy. Well I'm going to go train and pick up Drew from Randy. I'll see you later. Love ya babe."

"Love ya!" Natalie passionately kissed him.

----2 hrs. later---

RAW was finally coming to an end; after some problems in the technical room, the fiasco was soon settled by the main event of Randy Orton against John Cena. Natalie chuckled at the match because it was kind of her two "men" wrestling each other. Randy, somehow, pulled out the victory.

After taking a nice, long shower John came to pick up Drew and Natalie from Natalie's office.

"That was like an amazing match, honey."

"Oh, did ya catch it?"

"Yeah, I was in the technical room, because they were having some difficulties."

"Oh, okay. Drew, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, John."

"Okay, let's go..my two favorite guys." Natalie said smiling at her little family.

--two days later--

John was out doing a photo shoot with a Muscle magazine, so that left Drew and Natalie all alone at the hotel room. Soon, someone knocked at the door.

"Daddy!" Drew ran to the door when he seen it was Randy.

"Hey! How's my buddy?"

"Good, I miss you daddy."

"I missed you too, buddy. What are you and Mommy doing?"

"Sitting and TV."

"Oh okay."

"Hey Randy, whatcha doing?"

"Nothing, bored. Stacy is out with Amy, so I have nothing to do."

"I see. We were just going to go out for a bite to eat, you want to go?"

"Sure, let's go. We can take my car." Randy said putting Drew down and holding his hand.

"Okay. Let's go." Natalie replied locking up the hotel room.

(In the Car)

"So what's new with you and John? I hardly see you guys anymore." Randy said driving to the restaurant.

"We're just getting ready for the wedding."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Hell, I forgot you two were engaged."

"I took the ring off when I was with you."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"So how's the newlyweds?"

"We're alright. Stacy is doing good. They're giving her a big push in the Divas division."

"Yeah, I seen that."

"When's the wedding?"

"Umm..in like 6 months."

"That long?"

"Yeah, I want to make sure everything's perfect."

"So he's the one?"

"Yeah," Natalie hesitated, "Isn't Stacy the one?"

"I think you already know the answer to that one." Randy winked. "Here we are, Drew."

"Yay! Food!"

"Are you sure you're feeding him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's excited for food."

"If I can remember correctly, you're always hungry as well."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Come on Drew." Natalie said as they walked into the restaurant.

--2 hrs later--

(At the hotel)

"When's John coming back?" Randy asked laying on the couch.

"Hmm, I dunno. He should have been back by now."

"Oh well. Where's Drew?"

"Nap."

"So its just you and me?" Randy got up next to Natalie.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Natalie smiled.

"God, I can remember like it was yesterday."

"Remember what?"

"The times when we were inseparable."

"Yeah, those times were oh, so very great."

"Why did it ever have to end?"

"We grew up."

"How come I'm still feeling those feelings for you now?" Randy looked into her eyes.

"Randy, stop. We've already made that mistake once."

"What mistake?"

"Cheating. You know how hard it is for me to tell John I love him everyday? You know how hard it is to wake up to in his arms after dreaming about another man? God, Randy. We already cheated on our significant others, I just don't want to do it again. You chose Stacy over me."

"You're choosing John over me?"

"What other choice do I have?" Natalie said walking away.

"What's wrong with just being together secretly?"

"Why? Don't you fucking want to be seen with me?"

"Baby, chill."

"Randy, you stress me out more than anyone I'll ever know. You chose Stacy, why are you mad at me for choosing John? I already admitted that I'm still in love with you, hell even before you got married, and what did you do? You married Stacy. Please Randy, just go."

"Whatever." Randy said storming out of the room.


	25. Don't Forget

Randy and Me

Chapter 25

Don't Forget..

Tomorrow, Natalie would become Mrs. John Cena. Over the last six months, her life had been overcome with stuff dealing with the wedding, so she was semi relieved that the wedding has finally come to an ending.

Right now, she was sitting around, surrounded by the rehearsal atmosphere. John and Drew were speaking with the minister and everyone was just in awwe of the beautiful scenery that was one of the best churches in West Newbury. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by her best friend, Nickie, hitting her on the shoulder.

"Holy Crap! Have you seen Jericho over there? Now, that's fine." Nickie said sitting beside her friend.

"He's ugly."

"You have taste for crap."

"Hmm, John's pretty sexy."

"He's alright."

"What's going on, ladies?" John said walking up to them.

"Talking about you."

"What about?"

"We're discussing who's better looking - you or Jericho."

"Me, definitely."

"That's what I said." Natalie said standing up and hugging him.

"I can't wait to marry you tomorrow."

"Me neither." Natalie kissed him.

After practicing the walk down the aisle a few more times, everyone including Randy and Stacy went to John's house for the rehearsal dinner. At the rehearsal dinner, John made a toast.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight and helping Nat and I celebrate this joyous occasion. Nat, I love you more than what I thought I could love anyone, I want to thank you for making me such a better person," John smiled. "Marc, I want to thank you for being my best man, I love you bro. I want to thank the rest of you again for helping make the biggest day of Nat and I's lives so much better. Cheers!"

--later on that night--

(At the beach)

"Just think tomorrow at this time, you're going to be Mrs. Cena."

"Crazy thought, eh?" Natalie said cuddling in between his legs.

"I always knew that you would be."

"Really? Even with all the Randy situations?"

"Yeah, because I finally let go of my first love, and now, here you did as well. Man, I'm so psyched."

"Me too." Natalie smiled and kissed him.

Glancing at his watch, John realized it was time to go to his bachelor party.

"As much as I want to lay here forever with you, I'm going to go the party."

"Okay, have fun!" Natalie said kissing him. "Not too much fun!"

"Babe, those strippers will never be as sexy as you are." John winked.

"See ya! Love ya! Tomorrow.."

"Yeah, tomorrow." John said as he walked away.

Natalie, then went to her hotel room where she changed from her fancy outfit to a pair of pajama pants and a Chain Gang shirt. She was shocked to hear someone knocking at the door, when she opened the door, there stood Randy.

"Shouldn't you be at the bachelor party?" Natalie asked scooting in to let him in.

"I wanted to come here first and talk to you about something."

"What would that be?"

"Stacy and I are getting a separation."

"What? You guys were together tonight."

"We've been separated for about a month now, and we just decided we didn't want anyone to know about it."

"Why did you two separate?"

"Mutual decision. She's cheated on me for the last five months with Andrew, and I can't stop thinking about you." Randy looked her in the eye.

_Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you _

_And baby I was wrong_

_And yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone_

_It was time that we moved on_

_I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart _

_But baby here I am, banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you_

_I'm begging for a second chance _

_Are you gonna let me in? _

_I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you. _

_I know you aren't there and you can make me wait, but I'm not gonna wait_

_It's the that least I could do, just to tell you face to face_

_I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell_

_Girl I know you're mad_

_I can't blame you for being mad_

_If you could see these tears I'm crying_

_Touch these hands that can't stop shaking_

_Hear my heart that's barely beating, you would see a different man… _

"Randy, what does this mean?"

"It means that you and I can finally be together."

"Randy, you choose to tell me the night before my wedding."

"Natalie, I just didn't think the time was right."

"Everything is planned, and I'm going through with it."

"Through with the wedding?"

"Yes. Randy, you had so many chances to leave Stacy and I would have left John, but John is one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and now, I'm in love with him. I'm sorry, Randy."

"Yeah, whatever. See you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't be mad at me. This is as much your fault as it is my decision."

"Fine, see you." Randy said walking out of the hotel room.

After shedding some tears, Natalie logged onto her computer and seen that she had mail. Surprised, she opened it to see an email from Randy.

_I know I walked out of your life five years ago, but now, I regret that moment everyday. I, truly, cannot wait to see you walk down the aisle tomorrow, except for the fact, that I'm not going to be standing up there at the altar with you. You, definitely will make the most beautiful bride. I know you made your decision, but I found the perfect song for us, even though we're not together anymore._

_Don't forget about us cuddling during thunderstorms.._

_Don't forget about us laying on the swing…_

_Don't forget about everything that we've shared.._

_And mostly, Don't Forget About Us.. Love, Randy.._

As soon as she read this, the lyrics and video for Mariah's "Don't Forget About Us" came on the screen.

_(Don't forget about us)_

_Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go_

_No baby, no baby, no baby no_

_Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go_

_My baby boy..._

_Just let it die_

_With no goodbyes_

_Details don't matter_

_We both paid the price_

_Tears in my eyes_

_You know sometimes_

_It'd be like that baby_

_Now everytime I see you_

_I pretend I'm fine_

_When I wanna reach out to you_

_But I turn and I walk and I let it ride_

_Baby I must confess_

_We were bigger than anything_

_Remember us at our best_

_And don't forget about_

_Late nights, Late nights, playing in the dark and waking up inside my arms _

_And wakin' up inside my arms_

_Boy, you'll always be in my heart and_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You still want it_

_So don't forget about us_

_I'm just speaking from experience_

_Nothing can compare to your first true love_

_So I hope this will remind you_

_When it's for real, it's forever_

_So don't forget about us_

_Oh they say_

_That you're in a new relationship_

_But we both know_

_Nothing comes close to_

_What we had, it perseveres_

_That we both can't forget it_

_How good we used to get it_

_There's only one me and you_

_And how we used to shine_

_No matter what you go through_

_We are one, that's a fact_

_That you can't deny_

_So baby we just can't let_

_The fire pass us by_

_Forever we'd both regret_

_So don't forget about_

_And if she's got your head all messed up now_

_That's the trickery_

_She'll wanna have like you know how this lovin' used to be_

_I bet she can't do like me_

_She'll never be MC_

_Baby don't you, don't you forget about us_

_Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go_

_No baby, no baby, no baby no_

_Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go_

_When it's for real, it's forever_

_So don't forget about us._


	26. Destined

Randy and Me

Chapter 26

Destined

Nickie went into Natalie's hotel room to find Natalie fast asleep next to the computer. After nosing around a little bit, Nickie read the email that Natalie received from Randy and could not believe the feelings he really poured out of his heart in that email. Anyone could truly now see that these two were destined for each other. It was now to see when Natalie wakes up to see what her decision is.

Meanwhile, after enjoying the bachelor party for an hour or so, Randy came back and wondered if Natalie received the email that he had sent her.

--with Natalie--

After finally waking her up, Nickie told Natalie to go take a shower and then they would discuss what Nickie had just read. Twenty minutes later, Natalie came out with a wife beater and a pair of velour pants on.

"Did you read it?" Natalie asked her best friend in the entire world.

"Yeah, I can't believe it."

"I couldn't either. That song is just so, perfect."

"What are you going to do?"

--with John and Marc--

"Can you believe this? I am marrying the woman of my dreams today."

"No, John. I can't believe you found someone so perfect and someone who miraculously loves you back!"

"Shut up, Marc. It's time to get serious."

"Awwe, Natalie really has changed you hasn't she?"

"Yeah, she has. She's just so unbelievably incredible, she is completely my soul mate. She is truly my destiny."

"Wow, John, finally settling down. I am so happy for you man. I hope all goes well today."

"Why wouldn't it? In less than twelve hours, she's going to be my wife. Wow, such an amazing thought."

Natalie walked into the bridal suite of the hotel to where they were marrying, alone. She walked in to see a huge bouquet of her favorite flowers-roses, with a card attached.

_Baby, As much as I want to go to your wedding today, I just can't. I've taken the next few days off of work, so I hope you guys have a nice wedding and even better honeymoon! I'll love you forever - Randy_

"Who are they from?" Nickie said as she walked into the suite.

"Randy." Natalie said crying, handing her the card.

"What are you going to do, Nat? It's obvious he's still in love with you."

"But he went and married Stacy, even after we had sex."

"Natalie, that was a long time ago."

"I know, I just don't know what to do." Natalie replied putting her dress on, unsure yet of her decision.

--meanwhile--

Randy was in his hotel room completely blown with how many emotions were going through his body at that moment. One of them was just to get the hell out of here and leave - one of them was to stay and witness the love of his life marry someone else. Ahh, utter confusion.

After finding himself in utter confusion, he decided to go take a shower (Ahh..you just got to love the words Randy and Shower) and try to rid his thoughts of the upcoming wedding. He was shocked to see arrive in the mail today divorce papers from Stacy - she was already engaged and pregnant with Andrew's baby. Life had so many obstacles for him at that moment and he wished she would be there to help him - the she being Natalie.

Turning on the radio, the DJ announced the new song on the radio. "Here it is,"Going Crazy"

Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold  
My life just hasn't been the same ohh baby, nooo  
When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go  
I just broke down (down)

Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice  
Cuz the feeling that I feel within  
No other man would ever make me feel so right  
Its nice to smile when I get your phone call at night  
But I'd rather have you here with me, right next to me  
I miss the way you hold me tight

_Bridge_  
I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything

_Chorus 2x_  
Thats right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby

Break it down now I'll tell you what I feel  
From the moment that I met you its been so damn real  
My heart seems to skip another beat  
Every time we speak, I can't believe I feel so weak  
Tell me that you really need me and you want me and you miss me  
And you love me I'm your lady  
I'll be around waiting for you I'll put it down be the woman for you

I'm falling so deep for you crazy over for you  
Im calling, calling out to you what am I going to do?  
It's true, no fronting  
Its you and no other i can no longer go on without you  
I'll just break down (down)

_Bridge_  
I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything

_Chorus 2x_  
Thats right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby

Ohhh, ohhh...  
Crazy... lady... lately...  
Ohhh ohhh...  
Ohh ohhh ohhhhhh  
Baby...

--at the Bridal Suite--

"I know what I'm going to do." Natalie said.


	27. You're Exactly Right Where I Belong

Randy and Me

Chapter 27

**You're Exactly Right Where I Belong..**

--------------------------------------------------------

Natalie left the bridal suite, her decision had been completely made up. She left her bridal suite and headed to the groom's suite - to break John's heart.

Natalie knocked furiously at the door until Marc answered the door.

"Natalie, what are you doing here?" Marc asked wondering why she was actually there; she was supposed to get married in less than three hours.

"Just let me talk to John."

"Hell no! It's bad luck."

"I could care the fuck less, Marc. Lemme talk to him, Damnit." Natalie said frustrated.

"Damn, girl. Chill."

"Natalie, what are you doing here?" John asked when he turned around to greet her.

"We need to talk; Marc, can you please excuse us?"

"Yeah, sure no problem." Marc said as he left the suite.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"I can't marry you."

"What are you talking about?"

"John, I can't sit here and live this damn lie anymore. I love you, believe me, I do - but it's not the kind of love that I feel for Randy. He's the one for me, and I didn't realize that until last night. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met, but to me, you don't compare to Randy."

"I don't understand."

"John, please don't marry me today. You deserve so much better than a girl who's still in love with her first love. Please forgive me and please understand. I know this was supposed to be the greatest day of both of our lives, but it just can't be, because when I look at you - I just dream that you're Randy and you don't deserve that."

"I'm shocked, I thought that you were over him."

"Please don't hate me for this."

"Whatever." John said crying.

"John, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, just go get Randy."

"Goodbye John." Natalie said walking out of the suite.

--At the airport--

Randy sat there waiting for his plane to be called. After talking to his family, he decided to buy a couple of magazines to pass the time. When flipping through one of the magazines, he noticed the headlines, "Dreams Do Come True". He shook his head, and thought to himself, _yeah that'll never happen._

Natalie arrived at the airport one minute before Randy's airplane was called.

Now Boarding Flight 22-A to St. Louis.

Natalie, still clad in her wedding gown, began frantically searching for Randy. She ran and ran; most of the people stared at her, most because of her attire - but she didn't care, she was going to get her man. Soon, she seen a glimpse of him and started shouting his name.

_But baby here I am, banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you_

_I'm begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in? _

_I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you_

Randy turned around when he heard someone and seen Natalie running towards him. He ran towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Randy said looking at his watch. "You should be married by now."

"I didn't get married." Natalie said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"I never forgot." Natalie said kissing him.

"I love you so much, and I made the biggest mistake of my life marrying Stacy and leaving and.."

"Shut up, Randy. I don't care about all that- I love you." Natalie said silencing him with some more kissing.

--8 months later--

Randy and Natalie were married two months earlier, and it was rather hard for them all three to be living in Randy's apartment, so Randy decided to buy Natalie a new house for a surprise.

Natalie came through the door after work and was completely exhausted.

"You look tired, babe."

"I am. We hired two new people today and they weren't very smart."

"Awwe.. Come here." Randy said pulling her onto his lap and kissing her. "I got a surprise for you and Drew, well especially you."

"What is it?"

"Here, put this on." Randy said handing her a blindfold.

"Randy, you know I hate surprises."

"I know you do, but you are going to love this surprise so, so much."

After driving out to the "surprise", he opened the door and headed out to the back porch.

"Can I take this blindfold off now?"

"Yeah, baby, you can." Randy said putting his arm around his wife.

"OMG!" Natalie said as she took the blindfold off and it revealed Randy's grandparents house and the swing they had always talked about. "What's going on?"

"This is our new house." Randy whispered.

"Get out of here!"

"No, I bought it last month."

"Randy, this is the greatest surprise ever! Thank you so much, Ran!" Natalie said in between tears.

"I knew you'd love it."

"Love isn't the word! Awwe, this is SO amazing!" Natalie said sitting on the swing.

--1 month later--

After moving for a month, Randy, Natalie, and Drew finally moved into the house. Natalie was so ecstatic about owning the house and everything in her life was finally perfect.

She went outside to sit with Randy, since she just put Drew to bed.

"Awwe, remember all the times we spent here." Natalie said cuddling with Randy on the swing.

"Yeah, this is just amazing."

"Yeah, our little one is going to love it." Natalie said rubbing her stomach.

"What are you talking about? Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah, just a few weeks."

"When did you find out?"

"2 days ago, I just wanted to have a perfect time to tell you."

"OMG! Babe! I'm so excited." Randy said kissing her.

--9 months later--

After twelve hours of labor, Aubrey Alexi was born into the world.

"I love you so much, baby." Randy said kissing her.

"Yeah, I know honey, I never forgot!" Natalie said smiling.

THE END!

A/N: Thanks to all my loyal readers, I truly loved writing this story! The songs used in the last couple chapters were: Backstreet Boys: Crawling Back to You

Natalie: Going Crazy

Mariah Carey: Don't Forget About Us


End file.
